Aurora Book Two: Salvation
by Ellaurora
Summary: Renesmee is haunted by the horrors that have recently surrounded her life.Just as she is starting to find life and love again, danger occurs that forces her to choose and risk everything she has gotten back. Sequel to Aurora:Life After Breaking Dawn.
1. Darkness

~1~

_The sun became hidden by the canopy of giant trees above me as I stood in the midst of a cold, dark forest. I felt the sodden earth below my bare feet from the recently fallen rain. The smell of pine filled the air around me, as I felt a sense of longing in the pit of my stomach. My eyes wandered around the forest, searching, but all they saw were the rows upon rows of the giant fir and pine trees. My breath began to come faster as I felt someone eyes on me. I quickly whipped my head around, my long bronze hair flying behind me. Out of the ruffling bushes in front of my face, came a pale figure with messy chestnut brown hair and blue eyes that stood out against the pasty white skin. The figure was beautiful, a bright and shiny halo seeming to follow it, but a midnight black cloak seemed to drape around the seemingly flawless body._

_"Aiden," I whispered to the boy as he came closer to me, walking in slow and graceful steps. A smile spread wide across his pearly white face as he recognized my voice. I smiled back to him, wanting nothing more than to go up and touch him, and hold the heavenly creature._

_I heard thumping and running noises behind me, and as a sea of dark swam over me and the rest of the forest, I saw a herd of hooded black cloaks running towards me. The faces of the figures were unrecognizable, and covered by the black hoods. _

_I turned back to the angel boy, "Aiden, you've got to get out of here!"_

_I watched the smile fade from his face, as I looked up at two dark figures pinning my arms against them. I turned back to the boy, and suddenly he wasn't an angel anymore. His whole body shook as he transformed into a monster with ruby red lips and eyes and dark black circles around his eyes. The creature let out a screeching sound as blood dripped from its mouth and it began to move closer to me, putting his hands out as if to grab my neck. I let out a scream, struggling against the two holding me, as the creature tilted his head back and cackled, releasing the evil laugh within him, making me collapse to the ground and feel nothing but fear and desperation…._

I bolted upright in my bed, the sweat dripping from my face, my hair matted. I looked down to see my pillow crumpled to the ground and the covers halfway off the bed. It had been one of the worst nightmares I had had in a few weeks, but I knew it would keep coming back to haunt me. I felt myself shiver at the thought of the monster that stood in front of me and the dark hooded creatures.

I turned around to look through the windows leading to my balcony and saw the moon shining down on the ocean current of Isle Esme. I climbed out of my bed to stand on my balcony to get some much needed air. I felt the humidity on my already sweaty skin. Even though I was half vampire, my skin apparently had human senses when it came to the weather.

I looked down over the railing, at the raging water below me. I suddenly felt an urge to just jump in, into the freezing cold water, and just leave everything behind me. I took one foot and put it on the middle rail, slowly trying to keep my balance. I was just about to go for the top rail when I heard my mother yelp,

"Renesmee!"

I turned around to see her standing in the door of my balcony, her skin glistening from the moon and her warm golden eyes staring at me worriedly. It had taken a few years, but my mother's eyes had finally changed to a warm gold from the ruby red that came from drinking the blood of humans, the same color as the boy's in my dream….

"What are you doing," she asked worriedly. _Great_, I thought to myself, _next she'll send me to a mental institution_.

"Nothing mom," I stuttered, "It's hot in there, I just wanted some air."

That seemed to calm her down more. What did she think I was committing suicide?

"Oh, well, the island can do that to you."

I nodded and turned back to stare at the moon in front of me, "Why do we have to stay here anyway?" We had been living on Isle Esme, the island Carlisle bought Esme located somewhere in the south pacific, for almost three day s now.

"It's safe," she muttered into the distance. My mother and father brought me here because it was supposedly safer than either Buffalo or Forks. The Volturi were supposedly in Washington and Alaska hunting down the Altaira, a new enemy clan of vampires, while Marney was still somewhere near Buffalo, or so we thought. I shuddered at the thought of Marney, and memories began to fly back at me—the collapsed bridge, the body lying next to the tree, her evil laugh, and my best friend screaming in agony as venom surged through him.

I blinked my eyes, trying to hold the tears back and bit down on my lip to hold in my cries, but my mother heard me anyway.

"Renesmee," she whispered softly.

"Just leave me alone mom," I choked out.

She came up behind me, and put her arms around me ever so lightly, pulling me in to her breast, "He's okay, don't worry."

"No he's not mom," I cried out, "My dreams. I know he's not okay."

"They're just dreams, they'll go away," she said.

"No they won't, not until I see him again and know he's okay."

I heard the sounds of more light footsteps coming onto the balcony and looked up to see my father standing in the doorway, with Jacob on his heels. Jacob had kept his promise and had followed me here, although I knew he was missing his pack greatly. It must have been killing him to not be there with them to run through the woods, without a care in the world, but it meant so much to me to have him here. I felt more complete with him near to me.

"What's wrong, Nessie?" he asked concerned.

"Nothing Jacob, don't worry about it," my mother told him. She was very protective of me when Jacob was concerned. It was like she was jealous that he would act like a better parent to me than she did.

Jacob reluctantly shrugged his shoulders and left, saying "If you need anything Nessie, you can come get me next door."

"She will Jacob," my father said, obviously trying to shove him out the door.

My mother and father sat with me until I fell asleep in their arms, like I would do when I was little. I fell asleep thinking about the boy in my dream, as he changed from an innocent angel to a monster in just a few short seconds. I fell asleep in complete darkness, but before my eyelids shut, the distant moonlight reflected onto my broken heart necklace resting on my neck, a beam of white light into my eyes, bringing me back to the image of the beautiful angel with blue eyes smiling down on me.


	2. Trapped

~2~

I woke to find the late morning sun streaming in through the balcony windows and every inch of my body covered in sweat. On a positive note, I hadn't had any more nightmares when I went back to sleep. On the negative side, I knew they would soon come back.

I tip-toed down the stairs to hear my father, mother, and Jacob in the kitchen whispering about something. As I made it down the stairs, they immediately stopped. I hated when they would never let me in on what was going on.

I walked into the kitchen, pretending I hadn't just noticed them talking. "Have you heard anything from Carlisle?" I asked. It had been about 3 weeks since the night of the dance when my best friend Aiden was changed into a blood thirsty vampire. After, Carlisle and Alice had taken him to stay with the Denali's in Alaska, while everyone in Buffalo mourned for his death. Alice also had a vision of the Volturi going to Forks again to take down the Altaira, but they were already gone. The Denali's were supposed to call us when the Volturi came to them, but they never did, so Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett went back to Forks to make sure there was no trouble while Alice and Jasper continued to hunt for Marney in Buffalo.

"Yes," my father said, "They made it safely back to Forks where they brought your grandfather to stay with Billy in La Push."

I opened the refrigerator to try to find something to eat, but there was nothing but eggs stacked up in cartons.

I shut the door in frustration, "Well, did they have an encounter with the Volturi yet? Are the Denali's okay? Is Aiden?"

They all just stared at without, refusing to say anything. I glared at them back, with a hard look, daring them to tell me.

"Renesmee, it's nothing you need to worry about," my father said softly.

"Nothing I need to worry about? My whole family is in trouble, why won't you tell me what's going on?" I asked, my voice beginning to rise in frustration.

"We don't want you to worry," my mother said quietly, obviously wanting me to calm down.

I just stared at them and shook my head. I decided it wasn't worth arguing over, and I didn't think I had the energy for it anyway, so I turned around and stomped out of the room. I had made it to the front door, when my mother had stepped in front of. "Where are you going?" she asked worried.

"I'm just going for a walk down by the water. I'll be back in a few minutes," I said, my irritation showing through my fake smiles. I pushed her out of the way and she willingly stepped aside.

Out on the island, I walked under the blazing sun on a path that led down by the water and then through the tropical forest that had flowers and palm trees everywhere. I eventually stopped on a tiny cliff that looked over the ocean below me, and I sat down on one of the big boulders.

The wind whipped through the hot air, blowing my long hair all around. I was still in pajama shorts and tank top, but it didn't bother me. I had been so dysfunctional these past few weeks, I was lucky I was able to remember how to get dressed.

I looked out at the ocean, the waves rolling in. The bright sun beams beat down onto me, making my skin shimmer. The water was a deep blue that twinkled from the bright sun. _Just like his eyes_, I thought to myself. I hugged my knees into my chest, as I rested my head on them holding back my tears. How would I ever go on without him? I needed to see him, but why wouldn't my family tell me anything about him?

My heart sped up as I heard the bushes ruffling behind me, and I whipped my head around, thinking it was my dream come alive.

I watched as the tall, bronzed skin male with cropped black hair and muscles as big as someone on steroids, step out of the path and onto the cliff.

"Scared ya Nes, didn't I?" he laughed.

"No," I said turning my head back around. I wanted more than anything to joke around with Jacob again, he was my best friend after all, but I just couldn't find it in me to laugh or smile.

He came over and sat on a rock across from me. "Sure is beautiful out here isn't it?"

"Yeah," I shrugged. I knew he was staring at me and wanted me to joke with him, but I couldn't. Our relationship had been different since he came back. We were still best friends, and I needed him more than ever, but we just seemed to be more distant. I wanted to make things right with him and go back to the way we were, but I had too much on my mind to even try.

I sighed. "Jacob," I said, "Why won't my parents tell me anything that's going on?"

He looked over at me, and didn't answer right away. I knew he was trying to come up with an answer that would excuse their behavior, but I knew he really wanted to tell me what was going on. He shrugged, "They're afraid I guess. They don't know if you'll be able to handle it and they don't want you to worry."

"Afraid? How much more can I possibly be afraid of? I mean I saw my best friend beaten and bitten by a vampire, what's scarier than that?" I said to him bitterly.

He looked down to the water, and his expression seemed to show hurt over my recent attitudes. "I don't know," he mumbled.

"I deserve to know what's going on. I was there to witness a lot of it," I said.

"I know you were," he nodded.

I turned to him and pleaded, "Than please tell me what's going on Jacob. My parents never will, but I know you don't agree to them hiding it."

He sighed, "The Volturi just arrived to Alaska and Carlisle is there too. As we figured, the Altaira aren't there and the Volturi is waiting there for few days, questioning the Denali's and Carlisle, so they can find the whereabouts of the Altaira."

It didn't make sense for my parents to want to keep that from me, although I was afraid for Aiden having to be with the Denali's and meet the Volturi, but at least Carlisle was there to protect. Or at least, I hoped.

"How's Aiden? Do you know?" I asked him.

He sighed and looked down, "The Denali's are fine." Apparently he was upset or mad about my recent friendship with Aiden, a human, but he could only blame himself for that, he wasn't there to help me, so I had to turn to Aiden. I didn't answer him, but just kept staring directly at the water below me.

"What the hell has been going on with you Nes," he said in an angry tone, "You're not the same girl as you were before. You're not the same fun-loving girl. What's wrong with you?"

I looked at him appalled. How could he dare ask me something like that? Did he even have any idea what I had been going through?

"What's that supposed to mean?" I questioned him still shocked.

"You never laugh, you never smile, all you do is speak negatively and stare off into space half the time," he said, cutting me to the core.

"Well I'm sorry if my life hasn't been a bushel of roses lately, but what do you expect? Do you even know what I've been going through and what I've dealt with?" I retorted back at him. I stood up on the boulder and jumped off of it, so I could meet his eyes.

"Of course I know the hell you've been going through," he said angrily, standing up and towering over me.

"No you don't!" I yelled at him. "You wouldn't know because you haven't been there! You don't know of the physical and emotional turmoil I've gone through these past few months because you haven't been there!"

He seemed hurt by my words, but I had no guilt in me because I knew I spoke the truth.

He looked down to the ground. "I'm sorry Nessie. I guess I haven't been a very good friend to you."

I didn't want to answer him, I just wanted to go back to my room and curl up in a ball. "Jake, I don't want to fight with you," I said solemnly.

"I don't either, Nessie," he said apologetic, "I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you. I promise that I'm not going anywhere for a while and I'm here to make it up to you."

"I know you are Jacob, and I really appreciate it, but I just need some time," I said earnestly.

He nodded his head sadly and looked away. I knew I was hurting him by not letting him help me, but I still needed more time to myself to get back up on my feet, and then I could be the Renesmee Jacob wanted me to be. I turned back toward the path, beginning to make my descend back to the house, and by the time Jacob went to look at me, I was gone.


	3. Realization

~3~

The days passed by slowly, and all I did was eat and sleep for the most part. When I wasn't sleeping or eating, I was usually alone in solitude thinking. I didn't want nor did I have the energy to talk to anybody else, even Jacob. I needed time to heal my wounds from what I saw on that night before I could be open again.

I sat on the warm sand on the shore of the island, watching the waves roll in as the sun set. I heard the squishing sound the sand made as I looked to see my mother walking toward me, the orange and pink sky behind her, giving her a goldish glow. Her graceful strides took her to sit right down beside me on the soft sand.

"I came out here to talk," she said quietly.

I sighed, watching my fingers trace patterns in the sand, "I don't want to talk mom. I'd rather just be alone."

"I know," she said, "but you're always alone and that's not good. I thought if you talked about everything that's happened, you might feel better."

"Mom, I don't think I can."

"Yes you can. After all, you've done it before. You've opened up to someone before about the pain inside of you. You've opened up to Aiden," she replied peacefully, with no essence of reproach in her voice. I didn't respond to her. I just kept drawing circles and patterns in the sand, until I noticed that one of the patterns I drew was a broken half of a heart. I pulled my knees to my chest, wrapping my arms around them, and place my head on them.

"I know how you feel Renesmee. You may not believe me, but I've been where you are right now and where you have been. Maybe it wasn't as extreme, but I sure felt the same emptiness and loss that you feel now," she said to me, her voice containing nothing but empathy. "I thought it would be easier for you to open up about what has happened, if I tell you something similar that I went through. Would that be okay?"

I didn't know what else to say. I doubted anything she said to me would change me in anyway, but she seemed like she sincerely wanted to help me so I just nodded my head in agreement.

I heard her take a deep breath before she started. "I know that you counted on Aiden a lot when Jacob and me and your father left, and that's part of the reason you two became so close. I know what it must have felt like for you, to have someone to brighten up your day when you felt so lost in the dark. I know what it must have felt like, because I had someone like that too."

I was surprised, but not in total shock. I had never heard very many stories of my mother's life before me, and I was suddenly curious as to what experience she had gone through just like me.

She continued, keeping her soft façade, "I don't think I've ever really told you this, but I know you remember that I met your father when I was still human. We fell in love, but one day, an accident happened, and he felt like he had to leave me in order to keep me safe. I was miserable, no I was a lot worse than that, I was gone. It was like I didn't exist; when he left, he took everything of me with him, even my soul. I was a lot like how you are now, just keeping to myself. It seemed like I was gone forever, until him."

She paused to look at me, but I still kept my face down and wondered to myself where my mother was leading. Without a response, she went on. "He was like my sun. With him, I was finally able to smile and laugh with him. I was broken without your father, but when I was with him, it was like I was whole again. It became to a point where I needed him, I couldn't live without him, I didn't know what I would do. I had become to love him and count on him so much, that when I couldn't be with him at different points, I would be an emotional wreck. So you see, this thing that you're going through right now and how you felt about Aiden, I know how it feels because I was there, and that's why I want to help you, because believe it or not, you will heal and things will turn out okay."

It felt weird to be connected to my mother in a way we never were before. I had never imagined that she had went through exactly what I did, and I suddenly felt a new appreciation for her and a longing to be closer to her.

I looked up at her, "What happened to him?" I asked. She never mentioned if she had to leave him to go back to my father or if something else occurred and how she managed to survive through it all.

This time, she looked down, appearing to not know how to answer me. After seconds of silence, she glanced back up at me, her golden eyes meeting my brown, the same she once had. "Nothing," she sighed, "He's still right here. He's still here with me, and even though we're not as close as we were, I can still count on him the way I always could."

I looked at her dumbfounded, until her eyes seemed to give the answer away. _Jacob_, I thought, _of course, they had always said they went far back_.

"Jacob?" I asked to make sure, my voice with surprise.

"Yes," she said, "And I know that one day, Aiden will still be there with you, whether it be physically or emotionally. He will come back and brighten up your day once again, just as Jacob did."

I didn't know how to take these realizations, whether to be upset or happy with this. I thought it was weird that Jacob and my mom were like what Aiden and I had, but in a way, I was glad. I was glad that my mom found something like Aiden when she was desperate. I had suddenly gained a new understanding of my mother, and saw her in a new light. I had also gained a new appreciation for Jacob. No wonder he was always there for me like he was there for my mother, and I suddenly got the urge to find Jacob and just be close to him.

I hugged my mother close to me until the sky turned a deep black. I felt like I had someone again, someone to understand me and I felt healthy and full once more. I didn't think I ever felt more love and more connected to my mother than in that moment.


	4. Remembrance

~4~

The blazing sun cut through the canopy of forest trees as I hiked my way up the hills resting on Isle Esme. My breaths were coming heavy now from the combination of heat, humidity, and tiredness. I heard the tropical birds chirp in the trees I passed by as the branches and twigs below me made a crunching sound as I stepped over them.

Behind me, I heard the crunching of more twigs and the thumping of big feet on the forest ground.

"You don't have to follow me," I called behind me. I looked back to see the gigantic figure of Jacob making his way up the path, only ten feet behind me. His hair was starting to grow longer again and he was only wearing a pair of brown shorts.

"I'm just making sure you don't do anything stupid," he called back, with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

I rolled my eyes and kept going as he still kept up with me. I didn't even turn around as I yelled back at him frustrated, "I know they asked you to keep an eye on me, otherwise you wouldn't follow me."

"Maybe they did ask me to check on you, but maybe I also followed you because I'm worried about you too," he said back sternly. I just rolled my eyes and almost wanted to scream. He was getting to be just as bad as them.

I kept on trudging through the forest, daring myself to make it to the top as the heat poured on and the sweat came down. I didn't bother trying to shake Jacob off anymore, I knew he wouldn't leave. I touched my hand up to my half-heart necklace, trying to give myself strength to keep going on.

I was beginning to get dizzy from dehydration and heat when I tripped on a stump sticking up in the ground. The stump caught me by surprise, and as I went down to the ground, my hand, still around the necklace, fell forward, yanking the necklace off my neck with it. I opened my eyes after the shock to see my body lying face forward on the ground and my necklace, glinting in the sunlight, lying feet away with a broken silver chain.

I reached out and scooped up my necklace, as Jacob rushed over to me. I looked down at the broken necklace, and felt my tears beginning to fall. I knew it was pathetic, because the chain could be easily replaced, but it still upset me to have it gone from the safety of me like that, just like Aiden.

Jacob was crouched on the ground next to me, trying to pull me up by arms, but I resisted.

"Leave me alone," I yelled through my tears at me, still staring down at my broken necklace.

"Are you hurt?" he asked in his concerned voice.

"No," I said to him sharply.

He then saw what I was staring at and what I was upset about. "Shh," he cooed, "Don't worry, it can be easily fixed."

"That's not what I'm upset about," I yelled, tears still rolling off my face.

He seemed to sense that it wasn't the fact that the necklace was broken; rather, that I was missing Aiden was what I was upset about. He scooped me up into his arms, and held me like a baby on his lap, just as my father used to always do to comfort me.

He rocked me back in forth on his lap, and whispered, "Do you mind telling me about your friend? About why you miss him so much?"

I shut my eyes and sniffled. I had never told anyone about the history of Aiden and I, not even my parents. They only knew because my father had seen it all in my mind, but I never had to explain anything to them. I didn't know if I could talk about him, if I could do it without collapsing onto the ground.

The heat was doubled on me from that coming down from the sun and from that radiating from Jacob as he pressed against me, but it didn't bother me anymore.

"Please," Jacob whispered and I suddenly remembered the recent conversation with my mother. Jacob was there for her in her time of loneliness and grief, maybe he could be there for me too?

I took a deep breath and began to tell Jacob about my angel, "Aiden was my only friend when we first moved to Buffalo. I didn't have anyone in school who would look at me without a nasty glance or someone who could say something to me without it being a joke about me. I mean I had Alice, but once everyone went back out to Forks, she didn't come to school anymore and all I had was Aiden." I felt Jacob nod his head above me, and I continued still trying to keep myself together. "Aiden and I became a lot closer after that. We had a special bond that I've never had with anyone before. He always sensed when something was bothering me and it was so easy to just let him comfort me. He told me about his dad who walked out on his family and I told him about my family and you leaving and the hole that you all left in me. He understood that and was able to make me feel better and always brightened up my day."

"I will never forgive myself for leaving you like I did," Jacob muttered under his breath.

I looked up and met his dark eyes. "It's okay, I forgive you," I whispered patting his hand that held me. I cleared my throat and went on, "When Aiden's dad died, he was broken. I had never seen something like that happen to anyone and I saw how much pain he went through. I also saw how much he tried to move on and keep going with life, and it made me feel pathetic to be so upset about you and my family gone when his dad had just died. He was truly an angel sent from heaven, made to make me see life in a new light; the human life I've always longed for but never have been a part of. And then…" I knew I would start to lose control on myself soon. I couldn't tell what happened next as shuddered at the thought and more tears surfaced. Jacob pulled me in closer to him, giving me the strength to go on. "And then she came. She was beautiful and seemed so sweet and innocent and acted like Aiden was her long lost twin brother. And he fell for her. He fell for her bright orange hair and her emerald eyes. He told me she understood him in a different way than I did, and I became jealous. I didn't want him to pay attention to her, and it made me mad and lost again in life."

"I should have come home then and dealt with it for you," Jacob said, anger running through his deep voice.

I cleared my throat, "It's alright." I knew what was coming up in my story and I knew I had to keep going, to help myself regain strength. "Anyways, Aiden finally sensed what was wrong with me and ended up asking me to this stupid school dance." I shuddered at the thought of the dance and kept going, "I didn't know what to say and I was confused. I didn't know he thought of me as more than a friend so I ran away home without saying a word to him. He came to my house the next day and I blew up at him for treating me like trash while he ignored me for Marney. I screamed at him and wouldn't listen when he defended himself. I brought him to tears and as he walked off the porch, I realized how much I needed him. I ran after him and pleaded with him to not leave me and he didn't. I told him how much I loved him and how much I needed him."

My tears overflowed my eyes as I thought of that moment when everything felt so sure with Aiden. "We went to the dance." I sobbed, my vision becoming blurry by my tears, "and he gave me this necklace. He has the other half of the heart and it says friends on it because we were always best friends. We danced under the moonlight on a little bridge in the park and he kissed me and told me how much he loved me." I felt Jacob's body tense and looked up to see his face covered with anger, but at what I didn't know. I knew I hadn't gotten to the worst part yet, and I put my necklace up to my heart as I began to tell him the horror, "I left him alone to go back and get my purse. I never should have left him alone," I sobbed.

"Shh, don't blame yourself," Jacob muttered, the tension gone from his body and voice.

I gulped and went on, "I was coming down the path and I heard screaming and her laugh. I ran and saw Aiden crumpled to the ground bleeding and he called out to me to leave. I watched as she flung him into a tree, her eyes dancing from the smell of his blood and his body going limp. I should have known all along she was a vampire." The disgust at myself rose in my voice as I hated myself for letting this all happen to Aiden. "The rest is all a blur, but I remember looking up from a pile of stones she flung me into and seeing her bite into his neck. I ran, but Emmett and Jasper yanked her off of him, and I looked down at Aiden screaming in agony on the ground as his body writhed in pain. And I did nothing. I let him change into a vampire, as he thought he was dying, and I just stood by and watched." I sobbed harder and Jacob pulled me into his side tighter and I rested my head against his huge chest, feeling the warmth there. "And now he's gone," I whispered.

I heard Jacob's sobs from above me as I sat pressed against him. I clutched onto his bare chest, never wanting to let go. I felt the grief inside me, but somewhere, I felt relief from letting out everything that I had bottled up inside me. I sat holding on to Jacob as the night fell, letting him comfort me. I finally was close to Jacob again and I suddenly felt a deep connection in my heart to him that I didn't want to lose. My angel might be gone, but my salvation was back. Jacob was back in my life again, ready to be my sanctuary and save me again.


	5. Revelation

~5~

I sat at the breakfast bar in the kitchen of the island house, making faces as I nibbled at my scrambled eggs.

"What's a matter Nes?" Jacob laughed looking at me.

I put down my fork and turned to look at his laughing face, "These are absolutely disgusting. I can't believe I've been living on these for the past 6 days."

He laughed and came to stand across from me at the bar, "its human food Nes. What else are you supposed to eat?"

Ever since I had told Jacob about my history with Aiden and the horrors of the night of the dance, I had felt a lot less empty. I felt like I had someone there who could help me get through all that happened and the pain it caused me, and I was glad that person was Jacob. It seems that all I needed was to let everything out instead of keeping it all bottled up.

"Can't we go hunting, please, please, please," I pleaded at him, leaning across the countertop.

He smiled and shook his head, "You know what your parents said. You can't wander off too far." My parents had traveled off onto the mainland, hunting themselves, and left me here with Jacob and human food.

"Oh come on, they'll never know. We could just go hunting on the island," I said trying to persuade him.

He shrugged his shoulders and declared, "Fine." I knew he was anxious to get out of this house just as much as I was.

"Yay!" I jumped off my chair and hurried upstairs to change out of my pajamas and into a pair of jean shorts and white tank top. I ran back down the stairs to find Jacob waiting for me by the door, beaming at me.

"Race you there," he called before I had even made it down.

I ran after him, shouting the whole way up the hill and into the deep forest, "Hey, Jacob, no fair! I wasn't ready!"

When we had made it to the top of the forest, all I had caught was some kind of mountain lion. Jacob had turned into his wolf form just so he could enjoy it with me, and sure enough, it was gone in only a few minutes.

I then laid down in the blazing sun above me, in a small grassy part of the forest where there were no trees. I heard footsteps me behind and I turned to look at a bare chested, human formed Jacob coming toward me. The dancing sunlight bounced off his skin, giving him a bronze glow. He came and laid down next to me, and said, "How did you enjoy that?"

I was staring up at the sky above me and said, "Delicious! I forgot how good blood could be!"

He laughed looking at my sprawled out body and said, "What are you trying to do? Get a tan?"

I stuck my tongue out at him, "Well we can't all be so lucky to have nice perfectly tan skin like you!"

He stuck his arm next to mine and we both glanced down at the huge difference in skin tone. My white, slender arm looked dead and sickly next to his bronze, muscular arm. "Look at that!" he said laughing at me, "I guess you'll always just be a snowman!"

"Okay, cut it out, that's not exactly my fault. Blame my parents for my sickly skin tone that makes me look like I belong in a casket."

"I'm just kidding," he said kindly, "Nessie your skin is beautiful; just look at it sparkle in the sunlight."

I looked down at my bare arm that was still next to his. He brought his fingers to my arm, tracing patterns over the sparkles, as sensual sensations shot through my system. I was shocked with the emotions that ran through my body at that point. I began to develop a sense of longing and closeness for Jacob that I had never experienced before with him or anyone, even Aiden. He continued to trace over my arm as I looked up and locked eyes with his big dark eyes. I suddenly had butterflies in my stomach as I stared into his eyes. Imaginations and fantasies ran through my brain of Jacob's eyes, his messy black hair that blew in the wind, his flawless face and smile, and his muscular upper torso. My breathing became fast and my heart rate rapid, as I continued to lock eyes with Jacob, and I began to want Jacob in a way that I had never wanted him before. I had always wanted Jacob as my best friend, someone to have fun with and make me laugh, but now I wanted him to be close to me so I could feel the muscles of his body under my slender hands and so he could continue to touch me the way he was. I didn't know what I was feeling and I felt my body spinning out of control.

Finally, I broke my glance away from his eyes and stared back up at the sky. I pulled my arm away from his fingers that were still making patterns so I could collect myself and try to figure out what was going on inside of me.


	6. Insecurity

~6~

After hunting, Jacob and I made our way back to the house to find my parents home from their hunting trip already. I had collected myself enough to be in control of my recent feelings for Jacob. The rest of the afternoon and night I spent with Jacob, but none of the feelings that happened in the forest occurred again and I was thankful for that. It was starting to freak me out about what I was feeling and I didn't think I could handle it with Aiden so recently gone from my life.

In the morning, I found myself in a hurry to get down the stairs to see Jacob up and smiling, waiting for me. Before I ran out of my bedroom, I stopped to glance in the full length mirror up against the wall. I had never once cared what I looked like, and had rarely looked in a mirror, but I found myself combing my hair and fixing my clothes to make sure I looked good enough for Jacob.

As I stared at myself, I saw the half heart glistening in the sunlight and resting on my neck. I reached up to touch it and felt a pang of grief for my best friend. I thought of how long it had been since I saw those blue eyes twinkling at me, but I pushed those thoughts aside so I could go downstairs happy and smiling to my safe harbor; to Jacob.

I was at the top of the stairs, when I heard angry voices coming from the kitchen.

"It's not fair to keep this from her! She has to know," I heard Jacob say angrily.

"Jacob, please, please don't tell her! It will kill her and she's just starting to come out of it," I heard my mother plead with him.

I walked into the kitchen, "Tell me what?" I demanded.

I looked around at the faces in front of me. My father's contained no emotion at all, while my mother's was full of worry and fear, and Jacob's was full of anger.

"Nothing," my father said walking toward me, "Just some news."

I watched my mother give him warning glances as I questioned, "What news?"

"Nothing really, just that the Volturi left Washington in search of the Altaira," he said shrugging his shoulders. I knew he wasn't giving me the full story by the way relief washed over my mother's face and Jacob turned away and shook his head in anger.

"Renesmee, why don't you go swimming in the ocean? The water is beautiful today and I think Alice packed you a swim suit," my mother said.

"Yes," my father encouraged, "It is beautiful. Go on, the rest of us need to talk." They were practically pushing me out the door and I wanted to know what this big secret was, but I didn't press it. I was happy for the first time in a while and I didn't want to ruin it by fighting with them. They would never tell me anyways so it wasn't like it mattered.

I went upstairs to rummage through my suit case that Alice packed. Ironically, the week that I had been living there, I had rarely ever gone through the thing. I was only wearing the same three outfits, but it didn't bother me. On the bottom of the suitcase, I found a tiny little black bikini sitting there, intimidating me. _Of course_, I thought, _I haven't been swimming since last summer and I have obviously gotten a lot bigger since then and the only one close to my size now was Alice_. I was slapping myself for not thinking of buying a less skimpy bathing suit for myself, and I put the thing on in embarrassment. I threw my shorts and tank top over myself to cover up the thin little straps and ran past my mirror without looking at myself. I went out to the seashore through the back door to avoid embarrassment in front of my parents. I climbed through the bushes and rushes to get as far away from in view of the house as possible without going off the island. When I thought I was far enough away, I ran into a bush and quickly stripped of my tank top and shorts.

The sun was still rising and I hurried out of the bush, my arms hugging myself so as to not let anyone see my bare body as I made my way to the water. I was almost to the water when I heard footsteps coming toward me and I turned to see Jacob coming toward me.

I didn't think I ever wanted to die more in my life and I was thinking of escape plans as he continued to move toward me. Just like the day before, my sensual feelings for him came back and my heart rate began to pick up. I was drawn to his muscular chest, this time covered by a shirt, and his dark eyes dazzling at me.

When he was only a few feet away from me, I saw his eyes glance over my exposed skin, as if stunned to see me that way. I watched as he looked down to the sand as if to hide from embarrassment, when I thought it should be me shying away.

We stood in the awkward silence for which felt like forever, until I finally cleared my throat and said, "Well I'm just going to go in now."

He looked up startled that I spoke, "Oh yeah, uh tell me how it is."

I nodded and flew for the water. I don't think I could have gotten myself in faster if I tried. I dove in, swimming as fast as I could away from the shore. I came up into the sunlight, salt water dripping from me, and turned to see Jacob watching me from the shore several feet away.

"How is it?" he called out to me.

I didn't know what to say at first. I was still going through the shock of him seeing me in my bathing suit, and how much I secretly enjoyed it.

"It's refreshing!" I called back to him and smiling as I waded around in the cold water.

I dove in again and when I came back up, I looked to see a shirtless Jacob swimming toward me. I was scared half to death of what to do. I didn't want him near me and I considered swimming away from him for the mainland, but I knew he would catch up with me in a second. What was Jacob doing to me and why did I feel this way around him suddenly?

He stopped only two feet away from me and muttered smiling, "You were right. It is really refreshing."

I felt a wave of salt water wash over my face as I heard Jacob laugh, splashing me.

I turned toward him smiling, "Hey, what was that for?"

"Race you to the shore he said," he laughed at me and before I knew it, we were off swimming for the shore, and I left my weird and unknown feelings behind me as I struggled to beat him.


	7. Dreamcatcher

~7~

_I watched as the beautiful boy in front of me changed into a blood thirsty vampire before my eyes with bright red lips and eyes. I felt the two iron fetters hold me back from him as he screeched at me, the blood dripping from his open mouth. Suddenly, a black cloak came up behind him and knocked him to the ground. The creature began to scream, but this time in agony. As much as this creature scared me, I felt the urge to need to help him and make sure he wasn't hurt. The creature continued to scream and writhe in pain as I screamed and struggled to set myself free and go to him…_

I woke up again, but I wasn't screaming. Instead, my body was shaking all over and there was no chill in the air to blame the quivering on. There was another new twist to the dream, and it left me more confused than ever. Why was this creature threatened and in pain and why was I struggling so hard to help this creature that wanted to kill me?

I heard the door open and jumped a mile. A huge shadow moved through the darkness and sat on the edge of my bed.

"It's only me," I heard Jacob mutter.

I was too scared from my dream to answer and my body continued to shake. He grabbed my shoulders and pulled me into him. "Shh, it's alright. What's wrong? Why are you shaking?"

I placed my hand onto his cheek. It was a habit I developed. I would only use my special gift to communicate when I was too scared or afraid to speak. I showed Jacob my dream and watched him look down and shudder.

"What was that?" he asked me, astonished of the creature.

I put my hand back onto his cheek and showed him the picture of the blue-eyed smiling boy with messy chestnut hair.

"Is that Aiden?" he asked.

I nodded my head and closed my eyes. I pressed my hand against my half-heart necklace that sat on my heart.

"I don't get your dream. Where is it coming from?" he asked.

This time, I found my words to speak. With Jacob next to me, I wasn't so afraid anymore and I was able to speak.

"I think it's the Aiden I'm afraid of. The creature I'm afraid that he became." I whispered.

"I hope he's not like that. That was one of the scariest things I've seen in a while," Jacob muttered.

"The thing that scares me the most is, that no matter what kind of creature he became, a good vampire like my family or one as disturbing as in my dream, I still love him anyway and I will always want to save him," I said, sadness running heavy in voice.

"You really loved him, didn't you?" Jacob muttered to me.

"Yes," I said solemnly, "he was my everything. I became too attached to him."

"I'm sure he loved you too," he said, although there was sadness in his voice.

"I know he did. I just keep wondering where he is now and if he misses me as much as I miss him."

"You know he does," Jacob said looking down sadly. I wondered for the first time about Jacob; if he had ever felt what I felt for Aiden, the love we both shared for one another.

"Jacob," I asked, "Have you ever loved someone? I mean really loved someone like I loved Aiden?"

He seemed to chuckle a little. I was almost afraid to know the answer, but he answered, "Yes, I have Nessie, and actually I think it was a lot like you and Aiden."

I felt my heart sink when he answered. I suddenly felt very protective over Jacob and like I wanted to be the only object of his affection. "How did you get over her and move on?" I asked. I wanted to be healthy again and not have Aiden consume my whole life. As much as I loved him, I had to move on and find myself again.

"Well, I don't know. In a way, you never stop loving them because they're your first love, but I got over her when I found someone else that I loved that couldn't even compare to her," he said smiling at me.

I looked down and thought about his words. They actually rang true. The only times I felt that I was over Aiden was when I spent my time with Jacob.

"Well, I'll let you sleep," he said beginning to get up and walk to the door. I didn't want him to go. I couldn't go back to sleep in the darkness and go back to my dream.

"Wait," I called out, "Please don't leave me. I'm too afraid of my dream. It might come back."

I saw him smile and he walked back towards me, "Of course I'll stay with you."

Jacob came back over to my bed and scooped me up into his arms. He sat back up against the pillows and I curled up next to him on his side with his arm around me. "Goodnight Nessie. Don't worry I'm right here."

I closed my eyes, and snuggled closer to his big chest, until my head was pressed up against it. It was hot in my little room and the heat radiating from beneath Jacob's shirt made it hotter, but I didn't care. I wanted Jacob too much. The touch of his skin on mine sent sensations through me, but this time they were different. They were more like love than sensation. They were more like I wanted to be as close to Jacob as possible forever, but not just physically, emotionally and mentally too.

I had always loved Jacob, even after Aiden, but somehow this new love I felt for him was different. I felt like I had come alive every time he touched me and said my name. This love for Jacob was different than that that I have ever experienced before, even with Aiden. With Aiden, my love for him was more brotherly and we had a deep emotional connection, but this new love with Jacob was like my passions were suddenly on fire and I lived, ate, and slept Jacob. I wanted and needed him more than anyone else in my whole life.

I heard Jacob's soft snores as he slept and I pressed closer to him, pulling his shirt with me. The dreams were gone and I felt safe with my dream catcher and sanctuary. I knew I was falling into a deep and passionate love with my best friend, not even knowing his feelings for me, but I was positive that, unlike with Aiden, this was one love that I would never recover from.


	8. Blazing Passions

~8~

The sun tickled my face and a breeze blew my hair as I woke to find myself curled in a ball on my bed. Suddenly, the events from the night before flashed through my head, the dream, Jacob, and my revelation that I was deeply in love with him.

I looked up, thinking to see him still sleeping on the bed with me, but he was gone and in his place was a tiny note scrawled on a piece of paper.

Renesmee,

I hope you don't wake up until morning, but I had to leave. See you soon!

Jacob

I felt my heart sink in my chest at the fact that he left me during the night, but I didn't waste any time rushing out of bed and down the stairs, praying he was down there waiting for me in the kitchen as usual.

All I saw was my dad standing in the doorway of the kitchen staring up at me. His expression seemed to be displeased, but did not show much emotion.

"Where's Jacob?" I shouted at him

"He's outside," he said calmly.

I rushed by him, needing to see Jacob and demand why he left me.

"Renesmee," my father stopped me, "I think he needs to be alone."

"I won't bother him and I'll be right back, I promise," I said to him reassuringly and reluctantly he let me go.

I ran up the path in my bare feet and pajama shorts until I saw him pacing on the tiny cliff that looked out over the water. The sun rise brightened his skin against the shiny blue of the water behind him. I felt my heart leap for joy when I first saw him.

His expression seemed to be one of frustration and confusion, and as I pushed through the rushes, I called to him sweetly, "Why did you leave?"

He was startled as he turned to look at me. "I had some things to think about."

"What do you mean?" I questioned. He had seemed fine and his usual self the night before, but now all of a sudden he was acting weird.

He looked down at the ground, "I don't know, it just didn't feel right," he stuttered.

I shook my head, "I don't get it. You were fine last night. Why are you acting this way?"

"I don't know," he muttered still looking at the ground and pacing, "I woke up last night and just got to thinking. I thought about what you told me about Aiden. You love him and it just didn't feel right for me to be there with you."

"What are you talking about?" I said to him in disbelief, "You're my best friend and I needed you last night."

"I know, but, uh, I don't know," he said disgusted.

"Look," I said calmly, "I love Aiden and I miss him deeply, but I love you too."

"I know, but you love him differently and I felt like I was intruding on that," he uttered.

"You weren't."

"I know, but Aiden might think so."

"Well he's not here," I said.

"I know, but I just don't want to do something stupid and hurt you," he said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I questioned, starting to get frustrated with him.

"Nothing, I just have to get my feelings sorted out," he said finally looking at me.

I was starting to get angry with him. I didn't know what he wanted with me, "So in the meantime I'll just sit here wondering what I did wrong?"

"You didn't do anything wrong," he said assuringly.

"Well gee, it feels that way when one minute you're there for me and the next you're trying to get rid of me," I said, sarcasm running heavy.

"I'm not trying to get rid of you," he said.

"Well how should I know. I just don't know what you want from me. I've already gone through enough with losing Aiden and you once, I can't lose you again," I said pleading with him.

"I'm not going anywhere, it's just, you're still in love with Aiden and I don't want to get in the way of that. Maybe, if I just step back a little and--"

"No!" I shouted at him, "I'm not going to go on without you again. Do you know what you put me through? All the emptiness and pain I felt when you were gone?"

"Well I went through all that too," he shouted back at me, "but you love Aiden and not me, so I'm not going to stick around while you use me as a crutch until he comes back. Believe me, I've learned that the hard way."

"Oh for God sakes Jacob!" I yelled at him, "When are you going to realize that the only reason I ever fell in love with Aiden was because of you!"

"What?" he yelled.

"I loved you Jacob and when you left, you left me broken. I told Aiden about it and he was there to fix me and heal my wound, but that doesn't mean it was cured! I fell in love with Aiden because he understood me and was there for me when no one else was. I love Aiden, but more as a brother than anything else. I never stopped loving you and now that you're back, I'm starting to love you even more, but you keep trying to push me away for some reason."

"Nessie, I have always loved you," he said gently.

I suddenly felt like an idiot for ranting at him and confessing my newfound love for him, and I turned around ashamed of myself. "Yeah, but not the same way," I muttered.

"No, probably even more. When I left you, I wished I was dead half the time. I wanted you and missed you so much, but I knew I had to protect you and that was more important than being with you. You have grown up so much, and every day I feel myself more drawn to you, but when I came back and found out that you professed your love to Aiden, I felt my heart rip in half. I wanted to lash out at you and seek revenge on you for betraying me, but I knew that I could never do that because I loved you too much. I decided you still needed me, so I made a promise to myself to be there as your friend but I couldn't help my emotions get to me. Last night, I laid awake thinking about how much I wanted and loved you, but how much I couldn't have you because you belonged to Aiden, and my heart just broke that I had to leave." His words all came out in a rush and he choked on the last ones.

I still kept my back facing him, not knowing what to say. "I don't belong to Aiden. My heart belongs to you. It always has and it always will. Ever since I was a little girl, I always imagined growing up and getting married and going to balls and living in castles, but the only person I ever saw those things with was you."

"Nessie, you are the only girl I've ever wanted to be with forever," I heard Jacob whisper gently.

Tears streamed down my face, but I wasn't sure what they were for. I decided that they were just about the million different emotions that went through my system in the past few minutes.

Finally, I turned around and looked at him, meeting his dark brown eyes. "Jacob," I cried, "Please don't leave me. I need and want you forever. Please, Jacob, don't go, I love you."

"Well I'm not going anywhere," he said abruptly.

And with that, he rushed toward me, and grabbed a hold of me and pressed his lips against mine. It happened so fast, that realization didn't hit until after he kissed me and my lips were moving in sync with his. His hands were moving up and down my face, neck and back, while mine stroked his arms, feeling his tight muscles. It was so unlike the kiss I shared with Aiden, which was soft and gentle, where as this one was fierce and rough, but full of passion and fire. Jacob was all that I saw and felt, and my skin was dancing from the blazing fire that resulted from every inch of my body that he touched. I felt myself come alive again and my love and passion for Jacob were kicked to the next level. When he finally pulled himself away from me to catch his breath, he leaned his mouth next to my ear and huffed, "I love you Renesmee."


	9. Love Again

~9~

I was officially in love with Jacob and the happiest I had been in a long time. Every time he would brush his hand against mine, my soul would fly.

We spent the rest of the day by the water and hiking through the island forest until sunset. We didn't stray anywhere near the house for fear of my parent's reaction to our love for one another. I knew they wouldn't take it lightly, and I wanted one day to devote to Jacob only, without worrying about my parents or other issues.

For the rest of the day, we didn't kiss once or even have much physical contact like one would think a romantic day on a tropical island would include. Instead, we acted just as best friends and not as a serious couple, but just by the gleam in his eye when he looked at me, I knew he was in love with me.

As the sky turned dark, we reluctantly made our way back to the house. One would think that by the way we were laughing, my parents wouldn't suspect anything different about Jacob and I's relationship, but somehow they knew as I stared into their livid faces. For the first time, I actually saw them look like vampires as they stood angry and cold as stone in the corner, glaring at Jacob.

"Renesmee, get up stairs," my father said sternly and with no compassion as he usually had.

I stared back at him. "Why?" I pleaded although I knew he was about to have a screaming match with Jacob and try to beat him to a pulp.

"Just go!" he screamed. I was shocked by his tone of voice at me, and I willingly obeyed without a glance back.

I got to my room and sat in the dark, wondering what could be going on below me. I didn't dare go downstairs for fear of getting my head chopped off.

_Why can't they understand?_ I thought to myself. I was so much happier with Jacob now. I had started to forget about the horrific things with Marney and the night of the dance and Aiden. I felt a pang of guilt shoot through me as I thought of his name. I felt like I was betraying Aiden by being with Jacob, but I loved Jacob in a way that I never loved Aiden and in a way I never could. I knew if Aiden was there with me, he would understand. He knew how much I cared for Jacob, and I knew he would love me enough to let me be happy with Jacob.

I walked out onto my balcony, standing in the moonlight and feeling the cool breeze blow through my hair. For once, the night time air was cool instead of the usual humidness that followed an unbearably hot day.

I heard the shuffling of two feet behind me and turned to see Jacob smiling at me in the balcony door. "Sure is cool tonight, isn't it?" he said to me cheerfully.

I laughed at the way he was so nonchalant about everything. "Hi," I muttered

"I just came to tell you that I wasn't dead yet," he said, still surprisingly cheerful considering.

I laughed, "Well you will be soon I'm sure. I've never seen that look on my dad's face before."

He came to stand next to me, gazing into my brown eyes. "Yeah, well, he was pretty upset. No, livid is more like it."

"Yeah," I said feeling bad for all the trouble I was causing him with my parents, "I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to cause trouble for you."

"No, don't worry about it, we'll figure it out," he said reassuringly.

I shrugged my shoulders, "So what did they say anyway?"

He smiled, "Oh the usual. You're still too young, I'm too dangerous to be involved with, and they don't want you to get hurt."

I snorted, "Oh that is complete crap. First of all, I'm sixteen, or at least I appear that way, and that is plenty old enough. Second of all, they let me hang around you when I was child, and I'm not anymore so how could you be dangerous? And thirdly, I won't get hurt. I'm only hurt when you leave, and somehow I know you won't."

"Hey, well don't convince me, talk to them. And I'm never going to leave you again, especially now," he said sweetly.

I smiled back at him, "I know that…..So how did you get into my room to begin with? I thought they would have guards on night watch or something."

"Oh no problem. It was easy to get past the pack of evil guard dogs and defeat the entire U.S. Army just to get into your room," he joked.

I laughed at his jokes, and Jacob eventually laughed with me.

"Well, I should go now," he said after we stopped laughing.

I felt my heart sink and a lump come to my throat at the fact of him leaving. "No, please don't go."

"Renesmee, your father will have my slaughtered and put on a silver platter if I stay in your room all night," he said kiddingly again.

"But Jake, my dreams. I'm afraid they'll come back if you leave," I said pleading with him.

"No, I can't," he said sadly as he walked away.

"No, Jake, please," I called out to him almost in fear.

"Oh alright," he said roughly as he ran back to me and threw me over his shoulder, and began tickling every bone in my body. He made it to my bed, with me slumped over his shoulder, laughing in hysterics from his tickling.

He threw me down onto to the bed, "No, Jake stop," I screamed laughing as he continued to tickle my stomach.

"Alright," he said laughing too as he stopped and pushed me over to the other side of the bed so he could lie down too.

I snuggled closer to him, and rested my head on his chest and looked up into his eyes that were glowing at me.

"Goodnight, Nessie," he whispered to me as he gently kissed the side of my cheek.

"Night, Jacob," I whispered back and I shut my eyes, holding on to my Jacob. He had saved me. He had dragged me out of my state of darkness and now I was finding myself life and love again and it was all thanks to Jacob, the man that I now loved more than ever.


	10. Eye Opener

~10~

When I woke in the morning, Jacob had vanished from my side as I had expected. I knew my father would have never let him stay the whole night in my room and I quickly got up and stretched so as to go find Jacob and make sure he wasn't dead yet.

I opened my door quietly and went to the top of the stairs, where I heard yelling coming from the kitchen.

"You can't do this Jacob, she's too young!" I heard my father shout. I sat down on the top step quietly so I could get a better listen and so they wouldn't hear me there.

"She's sixteen Edward," Jacob said.

"That doesn't matter. You're still an eighteen year old boy that has matured too much for her and I don't trust you to get romantically involved with her!" my father shouted back at him.

"Oh what is that supposed to mean," Jacob spat in his face, "You knew how I felt about her from day one and you knew what would come of it!"

"But we didn't expect so soon!" I heard my mother say to Jacob.

"Yes, once she has stopped aging maybe, but not now!" my father said.

"Well why not? What difference does it make? She's not your little girl anymore. Why does it matter if it's now or in two years? She's almost stopped aging you know," Jacob refuted back.

"You could hurt her Jacob!" my mother screamed.

"Look, Bells, if you're thinking about what happened to Emily, it won't happen. I would never hurt her. You should know that better than anyone else," Jacob said back calmly to her.

"I know you would never hurt her physically," my mother said, "I mean emotionally. She still loves Aiden, Jacob. I know my daughter and she's not over him yet. She will feel like she's betraying Aiden if she gives into you. I don't want her to be torn over you and Aiden when he comes back. I don't want you to become angry with her if she chooses Aiden because she still loves him. I don't want history to repeat itself!"

I started making my descend down the stairs, when I heard Jacob yell, "Oh for Chrissake, she isn't you Bella!"

I stopped dead in my tracks in the kitchen doorway, but Jacob didn't see me there, otherwise he wouldn't of said what he said next.

"I know she loves Aiden," he said, "But I know that she doesn't love him the way she loves me. She won't leave me for Aiden when he comes back, just like you did Bella. I made sure and I know that she won't fall in love with me like you did and then leave me heartbroken when Aiden comes back. I know her better than that. She's not you Bella, and it won't kill her to be in love with me like it killed you."

I didn't know what to think, and I stood there in shock as I heard the words uttered by him that meant my mother had fallen in love with Jacob. It all seemed to add up now; their friendship that she told me and the way she felt like she needed him.

No one said anything, but I watched as my mother directed her glance to me and Jacob turned around to see the look of shock on my face.

"Nessie," he whispered hurtfully and I turned around and ran out the door.


	11. The Truth Hurts

~11~

I trudged my way up the forest path, ignoring the heat and sun that beat down on me from above. I was confused and lost. I loved Jacob but my mother had been in love with him before me, what did that mean for me?

"Renesmee, wait!" Jacob called running after me up the path.

I turned around to face him, and he could see the fury on my face.

"Was she in love with you?" I asked. He didn't answer me, but just came to a standstill. "Was my mother in love with you when my father left her?"

He looked down and nodded his head. It was the exact answer I had expected, but I still hoped it wasn't true.

"Did you love her too?" I screamed at him.

He looked at me, and I knew it hurt him to answer. "Yes," he said.

I turned around, but still stood there. I didn't know what to do. I was mad and angry at him and my mother for falling in love with each other. He wasn't just mine anymore, he belonged to her too. I suddenly felt bad for my father, and started laughing.

"No wonder my father hates you so much," I laughed, turning around to face him again, "First you steal his only love and then you fall for his daughter. Wow, that sure is sick if you ask me."

"Renesmee, you're overreacting. It wasn't a big deal," he said calmly.

"Over reacting?" I screamed. How could he stand there and tell me how to react to the revelation of this secret. "I just found out my life has been a lie and that the one person I just fell in love with was in love with my mother once upon a time. How am I supposed to react?"

"Please, Renesmee, just let me explain. It's not as bad as you think, just let me explain," he pleaded.

"Oh fine, enlighten me with the feelings you had for my mother," I said sarcastically.

He looked down and began his story, "I was there for your mother when your father left her. She was so lost and broken, but I became her best friend and we spent every moment of our time together. I had always had a crush on her and I fell in love with her, but she was still in love with your father. Eventually, she fell in love with me too, but it wasn't enough to leave your father for me. That was the greatest pain I ever went through, up until I had to leave you."

"Oh, spare me," I snarled, "I don't want to know about your disgusting relationship with my mother."

"Please, Renesmee, I got over her as soon as you were born," he tried to assure me.

"Oh that's nice. So you only fell in love with me because I was my mother's daughter and you couldn't have her. Way to make me feel special Jacob," I said sarcastically.

"That's not true!" he yelled.

"Well why wouldn't it be? You claimed to have loved my mother so much, but yet you left her for me as soon as I was born. That makes a ton of sense," I mocked.

"You don't get it! I've never loved your mother as much as I love you!" he screamed again.

"Just shut up! I never want anything to do with you again. You've lied to me my whole life and you disgust me. Just leave me alone," I yelled as I walked past him and back to the house.

"Renesmee," he pleaded.

I turned around and glared at him, "I mean it. Don't ever try to love me again, Jacob Black, because it will just be a lie." I walked away back to the house with tears streaming down my eyes, and he didn't come after me.


	12. Wake Up Call

~12~

I sat in my room all night and cried. My mother tried to come upstairs to talk to me, but I wouldn't let her come in. My father tried to talk to me too, but I shut him out as well.

I eventually cried myself to sleep over finding out the harsh truth about Jacob Black. He was in love with my mother all along and he had lied to me about it. I wanted to hate him for it so much but I couldn't. I couldn't because I was still too much in love with him and he broke my heart.

That night, I slept alone without Jacob by my side and my dream came back. My dream was different this time. I was running in the same forest but then it transformed into stone steps that led to a cell. Inside the cell was the beautiful looking boy, chained against the wall. He became the horrible creature again and reached through the bars to grab my neck, but only collapsed into agonizing screams on the stone floor.

I woke up to sunlight streaming in and my bed covered with sweat as usual. I was scared about my dream again, but I didn't want to think about it. The Aiden in the dream scared me too much and that wasn't how he should be remembered. I thought of Aiden then and knew that if I was in love with him like I was with Jacob, he would have never done something like that to me. I suddenly wanted Aiden back to me more than ever so he could comfort me and tell me what to do about Jacob and my life.

The anger I had from the night before was gone, and in its place was just sadness. I felt sorry for yelling at Jacob and my parents, but I was still a little angry with them for lying to me. I got up off my bed and went to open the door when I saw a note that appeared as if it had been slid under the crack between the door and the floor.

I picked it up and unfolded it, seeing Jacob's familiar writing covering the pages. It read:

**Nes,**

**I'm so sorry you had to find out this way. I knew I should have told you, but I didn't want to ruin things. Looks like I did a pretty good job though huh? Anyways, I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me for what I did, and if you can't, well, I'll still love you the same anyways, the way I always have. Remember, I'm still here if you need me.**

**Jacob**

I folded up the note and knew in my heart that I had already forgiven him, but I wasn't ready to let things go back to normal quite yet. I still needed time to digest it all.

I headed back down the stairs, expecting to see everyone up and waiting for me, but there was no one there. I thought it was odd, but I went to the refrigerator anyway and began to make myself some eggs.

I had the eggs on the frying pan when I heard the chime of a phone go off. I turned around to see my father's phone sitting on the table. He must have forgotten to bring it wherever he went. I walked over to it and saw Alice's number in the caller ID.

I quickly answered it, hoping to find some comfort in Alice. It had been a while since I talked to her.

"Hello," I said in a cheerful tone.

"Renesmee?" she questioned surprised.

I laughed, "Yeah, it's me Alice. What's up?"

"Where's Edward? Why didn't he answer the phone?" she asked still surprised.

"Um, I don't know. Why? Is something wrong?" I asked a little worried.

She hesitated, "I don't know but I feel as if something—"

She suddenly stopped talking. "Alice?" I asked worriedly into the phone.

"Oh no," she whispered frightfully. She must have been having a vision.

"What's wrong?" She didn't answer me. "Alice what is it?"

"Carlisle must go now. He has to stop them," she muttered dazed.

"Go where? Alice what did you see?" I asked scared.

"They're using him. They want to use his gift to defeat the Altaira. They're trying to force him, brutally, I'm afraid," she said dazed.

"Who, Alice, who?" I asked.

"Well Aiden of course. The Volturi captured him days ago. Aro was attracted to his gift and now they think they can use it," she said.

I felt a lump come to my throat as I thought of my Aiden standing in a room full of black cloaks, just as it had appeared in my dream.


	13. Secrets Come Out

So thanks for reading my story, and as I was reading it back, it seemed to be a little New Moonish, although I never intended it be that way. So yeah, bare with me, but trust me, I've already written most of the ending and it's not a copy of New Moon at all. So yeah, I hope that you all like it and don't take it as a copy of New Moon :)

~13~

"Renesmee?" Alice asked worried from the phone when I didn't answer.

"How long have you known they took him?" I asked dazed.

"Well since they did. Carlisle was there and he tried to stop them, but he couldn't," she said confused.

I heard footsteps behind me and turned to see my father and mother standing in the doorway.

"Who is it?" my mother muttered, but I saw my father's face and he was not the least bit surprised at who it was and why she was calling. He read my mind, but he already knew it all.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I screamed at him.

"Give me the phone," he muttered. I threw it to him and he started talking to Alice fast and within a second he was back to face me.

"Why didn't you tell me!" I screamed again.

"Tell her what?" my mother asked confused.

"About Aiden," he said softly.

"Renesmee, we didn't want to upset you," she said calmly.

"So you kept it from me?" I asked in disbelief.

She nodded her head.

"Why did they take him," I asked.

This time my father answered, "They think his gift is valuable."

"What is it?" I asked.

"We don't exactly know for sure, but Eleazar told Carlisle he thought it had to do something with sensing people's emotions and controlling them." I thought of Eleazar of the Denali's and how he was able to sense what vampire's gifts were.

"So like Jasper?" I asked.

"Not exactly. It's much more powerful. He knows what people feel at any certain time. He knows what someone longs for and has and he has the power to take that away from them or grant it or he can make you feel what you fear most. For example, if you are in love with someone, he can take that away from you until you feel as empty as possible to the point where you should be dead," he answered.

I suddenly feared this new Aiden and the powers he had that turned him into a monster. He was always good with emotions when he was a human, no wonder he had a strong gift for it. I thought of how he used to sense when something upset me and how he would comfort me.

"I have to go after him," I said finally. "I have to save him."

"Renesmee, you can't. It's dangerous. This is why we didn't tell you," my mother said.

"So it's just okay that Aiden gets to suffer in the midst of the Volturi, just as long as I'm safe in the process!" I screamed.

"No of course not, that's why Carlisle is going to go to work it out," my father said trying to calm me.

"But he doesn't know Aiden," I yelled, "He doesn't know how scared he is now and how much he needs my help!"

"He'll be fine," my father said.

Just then Jacob walked into the room, looking around. "What's going on?" he asked curiously.

"Aiden," I said.

I watched his face and it didn't shock or confuse him in anyway.

"You told her?" he questioned my father.

"You knew about this!" I yelled at him.

"Renesmee, I wanted to tell you, but I didn't want to hurt you or get you worried," he said defensively.

"So just another thing you've all lied to me about!" I screamed and ran past them all.

"Renesmee, listen," Jacob called.

"No you listen! My life has become surrounded by lies and I'm going to find Aiden whether you let me or not!" I screamed and ran up the stairs.

I got to my bedroom, and reached for my suitcase, trying to pack as quickly as I could and throwing whatever I could lay my hands on into it, knowing I had to rescue my angel.


	14. Goodbye

~14~

I hurried down the stairs, tote in hand. I saw Jacob looking up at me with hurt and sadness written all over his face. I pushed passed him and got to the door, only to be blocked by a stone cold figure.

"Daddy, let me through," I said harshly.

"I'll take you. I'll go with you and Carlisle to Italy to rescue Aiden. Just let me go get my things," he said quietly.

I was thankful that my dad was cooperating with me and said, "Thanks, I'll be out by the boat."

I pushed my way out the door and walked along the sand until I got to the tiny dock. I flung my stuff into the speedboat that would take us to the mainland where we could catch a plane. I prayed the speedboat had enough gas in it and it could run fast enough.

I turned to see Jacob running toward me, hurt and worry plastered all over his face.

"Don't go Nessie. It's too dangerous," he whispered to me.

"Well maybe you should have thought of that before you decided to keep it a secret from me. Then you wouldn't have to worry about me acting out of shock and anger," I retorted back at him.

"Please Nessie, you'll get hurt," he pleaded.

"I'll be fine," I answered.

"You don't know them. They'll kill you if you get in their way," he said.

"I know what I'm dealing with and the danger I'm getting myself into and I know what and what not to do!" I yelled.

"Well then why are you risking your life going?" he screamed back.

"I have to save him! He's there all scared and alone and I know their hurting him!" I screamed.

"He's not the same human boy, Nessie. He's a full-fledged newborn vampire who could snap you in half in a second!" he shouted back.

"That doesn't matter, I still have to help him."

"Did it ever occur to you that he could hurt you? He could kill you. You have human blood running through your veins and he might not be able to control himself", he shouted.

"He would never hurt me!" I said.

"How do you know?" he dared me.

"Because I know him Jacob. He might be a monster, but he's good at heart. No matter what he is, the same soul is still living inside of him," I said earnestly, although I was really trying to convince myself and not Jacob.

"What about your dream? He tried to kill you in that. How do you know that won't happen?"

"Because I won't let it," I said, as I turned back to climb into the boat.

"Nessie, please, don't go," he whined.

"I have to Jacob," I said quietly.

"You told me you loved me, so why are you leaving?" he asked and he sounded as if he was about to cry.

"I do love you, but he's my best friend and I still love him too. I'm not going to let him be killed. I have to save him," I said quietly.

He walked towards me and stopped when he was right by my side. "Do you forgive me?" he asked staring into my eyes.

I had thought I forgave him, but in truth, I was still angry with him from hiding secrets from me. "Jacob, you didn't tell me my best friend was in danger, how can I be over that yet?"

"I was trying to protect you," he said earnestly.

"But instead you just let my best friend be persecuted for that and didn't even try to do anything about it. How can I take that lightly?" I asked.

"Please, Nessie, just don't go," he said.

"I'm sorry Jacob, but I have no choice. Now leave and let me go," I said.

Before he left, he leaned down and kissed me on the cheek and whispered, "I will always love you."

I watched him walk away hurt and in pain. I knew I was upsetting him, but Aiden was more important to me right then. I had to save him. His life depended on me.

My mother and father began to make their way toward the boat, my dad carrying a backpack slung on his back.

"Be safe," my mother whispered hugging me, once they finally made it over to the dock.

"Thanks Mom. Are you staying here?" I asked her.

"No, I will probably go back to Buffalo with Jacob and we will meet you there when you get back," she said.

I nodded and my father interrupted."We'll take the boat to the mainland and we'll catch a plane to fly to New York. From there, we'll meet Carlisle and fly over to Italy."

I nodded and gave me mother one last kiss and hug, "I love you Mom. I'll be fine, don't worry."

She nodded, and I saw the tears in her eyes. She was scared out of her mind for both my father and me. The two people she loved most were about to be in grave danger.

I stepped into the boat as my father and mother kissed passionately on the dock, saying their goodbyes and "I love you's". It made my heart sink to think that Jacob and I couldn't have that same heartfelt goodbye, but I quickly pushed it out of my mind so I could focus on the task at hand. I would deal with Jacob once I came back.

My father started the boat, and we drove out of the dock and for the mainland as fast as it could take us. I watched the sparkling water we drove over, making ripples and big waves. I looked back toward the island, and hearing the cry of a wolf in the distance, I knew I was leaving my safe haven and heading for a war zone.


	15. Prepared for Doom

~15~

I watched the clouds surround me as we flew through darkness. I was squished into the backseat of an airplane on the way to Italy next to my father and Carlisle was next to him. My father and I had met up with Carlisle at JFK airport in New York and from there, we got the 5:00 direct flight all the way to Italy. The plane was crowded and full of noise, and the turbulence made the back of the plane a bit uncomfortable, but I closed my eyes and tried to block it all out.

My father told me to try to get some sleep before we landed, even though I knew I wouldn't, not with all that was going on and my worry for Aiden. I humored him anyway, and kept my eyes closed most of the way. I thought of Jacob and how much I loved him and wanted to fix things with him. I listened to the soft chatter between my father and Carlisle and the cries of children, snores of the ones sleeping, and the laughter and loud talking of some of the adults. Most of all, I thought of Aiden and how I was ever going to save him.

We landed in Italy as the sun was beginning to come up. We walked through the airport, in a hurry to get our luggage. I could only imagine what we looked like to everyone around us. A sixteen year old running through the airport with a 17 year old and a man in their late 20s. The humans would all think what a lucky girl to be with two handsome men, but in reality, I was not even close to lucky with the way my life was going lately.

We rented a car and we drove all the way to Volterra, the Volturi's hideout. I saw the clock tower and a stone palace up on the hill ahead and felt the relief inside that told me I was close to Aiden. I would finally get to see him again after a month of loss and uncertainty.

We parked in an alley and slinked our way to the Volturi's palace made of stone. The sun was hiding behind the clouds, so we didn't have to worry about showing ourselves in the sun. Before we made it to the front doors, my father turned around to me.

"Stay with me and Carlisle at all times. Don't wander off once. They're dangerous and just do whatever they tell you too," he whispered, his voice sounding scared.

I nodded my head. "I'll go in first," Carlisle muttered, "Renesmee you can follow me and Edward you can come last to watch out backs. I'll do most of the talking and figure out where they're keeping Aiden."

We nodded and followed Carlisle up to the front wooden doors. The sign on them said 'Closed', but Carlisle broke through the lock with his strength, and we walked into the darkness, preparing to meet our dooms.


	16. Visit

~Okay, so for this chapter, as well as the next few, I tried to stay as accurate as possible with the descriptions of the Volrturi castle in New Moon. Some things though, I just made up myself based on what I imagined it to look like, so enjoy, and I hope you like it (:~

~16~

A long hallway lay behind the giant doors at the entrance of the stone castle. The hallway was lead by a bright red rug and was pitch black, with only tiny little lamps along the way to illuminate it. We followed the red carpet until we came to a spacious foyer that seemed to act as a waiting room with numerous couches and chairs. There was a small desk resting in the corner, in which sat a tall dark woman. I found it peculiar that she was a human.

"The museum is closed," she said without looking up.

"We're not interested in the museum," Carlisle said sweetly, putting on a fake smile.

The woman looked up and I noticed her green eyes that confirmed to me that she was human. "Carlisle," she said smiling, "What brings you here?"

"It's always a pleasure to see you Gianna, and merely just a social visit," he said without hesitating, "We were in the area."

"Splendid!" she said, "They will be so delighted you're here. Right this way."

We followed Gianna down several more hallways made of stone and down several staircases. I stayed close behind Carlisle, and my father had his hand on my shoulder the whole time, casually looking around as we walked, although I knew he was checking to see any danger or any signs of Aiden. We passed through many ornate wooden doors, until finally we came to a set of golden doors with two tall giant pale creatures in hooded black capes standing on either side of them.

"Well, look who we have here. Back for another visit," the blonde one chanted. I recognized him from the clearing many years before.

"It's nice to see you too, Demetri," Carlisle said still smiling. My father just nodded at him, no smile on his face.

"And you Carlisle," the bigger and buffer, dark-haired man said leering at us. I recognized him from the clearing as well.

"What brings you here?" Demetri said sternly, the leering gestures gone from his voice.

"Just a visit," said Carlisle cutting to the chase.

"Very well," said Demetri, "We will grant you your visit Carlisle, since you are a longtime friend of Aro's."

"Thank you," said Carlisle smiling.

Gianna turned around and walked back down the long hall, as Carlisle began to follow Demetri and the other guard. Surprisingly, they did not walk through the big golden doors. Instead, they walked down a little further, and pushed aside the stone wall to reveal a small wooden door. From there, we walked into a small chamber, housing nothing but another door next to a lamp. We walked through that door, and I was half expecting, and hoping, it would be another small room or long hall, but instead, we walked into a giant circular room with about a dozen vampires standing around the room.

We walked through the doors and I gazed around. I looked everywhere and saw several evil vampires in front of me, staring my way, but none resembled my Aiden.

There was no furniture in the circular room except for three thrones on the back wall and in the center. In those three chairs, sat three vampires, who I recognized from the clearing as the leaders of this clan—Aro, Caius, and Marcus.

"Oh what a happy surprise!" Aro cheered when we walked into the room, "How nice we are blessed to see you twice in nearly a month Carlisle!"

"Yes, it's always nice to see old friends again," Carlisle said. He smiled, but his words sounded a bit fake and reminded me of an episode of _Barney and Friends_.

"Yes, of course," said Aro sweetly, "And it's always nice to see you too Edward. I hope your visit to Italy this time does not include anything rash."

"No, of course not," my father said, trying his best to smile at the leering vampire.

"Good. And this must be the beautiful and enchanting Renesmee. My, how grown up you've gotten since the last time we visited," Aro said smiling at me and getting out of his throne and walking toward us.

I met his ruby eyes and forced myself to smile at him. I felt nothing but hatred toward him and the way he called our last meeting "a visit". "Thank you," I said sweetly.

"And where is Bella? I enjoy seeing how gorgeous she has become since she has changed," Aro said curiously.

My father cleared his throat, "She had prior obligations back in New York, but I will send her your best wishes."

"Yes, of course, I wish nothing more than happiness for Bella. What a shame she couldn't make it," he leered.

"Why are you here?" scowled Caius.

"Now Cauis, let's not be rude to our guests. But, Carlisle, what does bring you here," he asked.

"Just to visit," said Carlisle, "We were in the area."

"Oh and what brought you to this part of the world?" he asked.

"We were just showing Renesmee some of the beauty that lies in Europe. Isn't that right Renesmee?" said Carlisle, directing his attention to me.

I was caught off guard, and I hesistated, "Uh, yes."

"Oh good," said Aro and I wondered if he believed our lie. It didn't sound very convincing to me. Maybe he did, but he was just letting us go on to see what we really wanted.

"So, have you solved the issue with the Altaira yet? You know I am happy to help you in any way that I could and so are Edward and the rest of my family," Carlisle said smiling.

"No, it's still a work in progress. But come Carlisle, you are our guest! Come dine with us and then we discuss politics," Aro said joyfully.

Carlisle nodded, "I would be delighted too as would my family."

"Good," he smiled. "Felix, tell them to get the table ready," he said calling to the buff, dark haired guard and clapping his hands. He then turned back to us, "Jane will lead you to our dining hall. We will be there in a few minutes."

"Thank you," Carlisle said.

We turned around, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw a petite girl who looked around the same age as me come to stand in front of us. Her expression showed nothing but hostility and resentment toward us and she glared at me, and uttered, "Follow me." She looked innocent, but I knew she was nothing but. I remembered her from the clearing and remembered her as Jane. Before she turned around, she gave me an extra hostile glare, and I knew I was not her best company. I watched as the small black cloak moved through the door in front of us, and I shivered. I was afraid of this tiny creature, and she reminded me of a recent vampire I encountered by the name of Marney.

I followed Jane and Carlisle out of the circular room and into another long hallway, wondering how I would ever find Aiden and get him out of this castle and away from them.


	17. Feast

~17~

The shivers continued to go through my body as I kept my eyes on Carlisle, making my way to the dining hall. I felt a rush of air on the back of my neck, and I turned to see my father coming up behind me, and grabbing my arm. He pulled me back, creating small distance between us and Carlisle, and whispered as low as I could hear, "He's in the dungeon."

_Aiden?_ I asked in my mind so he could read it.

He nodded silently, "I heard Demetri and some of the other guards think it. Aro was trying very hard not to think of it. They don't want us to know."

How will we get to him? I asked him through my thoughts.

He continued to whisper, "During dinner, you'll ask to be excused to use the bathroom when I nod. You're half human after all. The dungeon is located in the basement somewhere. I don't know where the stairs are exactly, but they're somewhere near the hallway next to the Volturi's chamber. Get him out as quickly as you can and Carlisle and I will—"

"Please keep with us!" Jane yelled at us as she stopped at a door. The hallway wasn't as dark and dreary anymore and we hurried next to Carlisle. The walls were still stone, but there were countless paintings lining them with bright lights.

"Sorry, I was just showing my daughter the history of the castle and how it was built many years ago. She is intrigued by ancient architect," my father said trying to dazzle her, but I know it didn't work and she simply "Hmphed" and turned back around to the doors.

She opened the doors and led us into the magnificent dining room. It was a shame it was rarely used with vampires. The whole room was decorated with ornate ancient decorations, making it look like one out of a medieval castle. In the center, was a long table, spanning the whole room. The room was full of bright reds and pinks, and seemed fitting for these vampires. Gold lights and lamps lined the room with candle sticks on the table that brightened up the room, a big contrast from the other dreary parts of the castle.

"You can take the three chairs at the end of the table," muttered Jane.

We walked to the end of the table and were about to sit down when Jane said sternly, "Put these on." She held out to use three black cloaks. I took one and felt the soft velvet beneath my fingertips.

I pulled my chair out and sat down at the gloriously decorated table. I took the gold napkin and placed it on my lap and admired the gold goblets and plate set before me. I wondered for a moment what we would be eating. Vampires didn't consume human food, so why would they bother sitting at a table and decorating it with gold plates and goblets?

The rest of the Volturi began to file in, and Caius, Marcus, and Aro came in last, taking the head of the table next to Carlisle. The rest of the Volturi took their seats and I was uneasy to find out that Jane was across from me.

"Ah, good to see our guests made it," Aro smiled.

Just then, another of the Volturi guard came in, bearing a big gold bowl.

"Here we are," said Aro, "Thank you Antony." The guard appeared to be around 20 and he began to pour a bright red liquid into each of our gold goblets. The smell hit me, enlightening my senses inside me and making my mouth water. I knew it was human blood. "We always have a stash of blood for special occasions. I hope you're still not opposed to human blood," muttered Aro.

"I'm afraid we are, and I will have to pass on this one," Carlisle murmured.

Aro nodded, a little angry at Carlisle's confession and motioned for Antony not to pour him any blood. Unfortunately, he did pour some for me and my father.

"Drink it to be polite," my father whispered into my ear.

When Antony finished pouring the blood into everyone's goblet, Aro stood up, with his glass in hand. "Shall we share our praises," he said and with that he began to lead the rest of the Volturi, who sat with their heads bowed, in some sort of enchantment that sounded as if it was spoken in Latin. I sat there bewildered as they continued to utter the eerie prayer, until finally, everyone sat up and Aro sat back down. I watched in horror, as all at once, they lifted their goblets to their mouths and drank the fresh human blood. I had a little taste of mine, but all the fear and worry I had built up inside, no longer made the blood appetizing to me.

"So, Carlisle," said Aro after he put down his goblet, "Tell me, how is everything in your neck of the woods?"

"Everything is well, but we are concerned over the Altaira, and it would give us some piece of mind if you told us what exactly is going on with them," said Carlisle as polite as possible.

Aro seemed a little annoyed that Carlisle had yet again asked what was going on with the Altaira, but he answered anyway, "Oh nothing to worry about I assure you Carlisle. They are at the moment in Ireland, and we plan on coming face to face with them soon."

"Do you have some sort of a plan?" asked Carlisle.

"As a matter of fact we do," said Aro smiling, "That new little newborn vampire will come in handy in defeating the Altaira. Trust me Carlisle, he will make all the difference."

"I don't know how he can," replied Carlisle.

"Just trust me Carlisle. We are able to use him to our advantage, once he cooperates that is," said Aro.

"Yes, he has been rather difficult," echoed Marcus.

"But, he will pledge his loyalty to us soon. I am certain of it," said Aro. "I have some leverage I am using in order to get him to follow us," he said a little menacingly looking to Jane. "Isn't that right Jane?" I watched Jane smile and then cackle a little laugh.

I suddenly wanted to jump up and throw my goblet in their faces. What were they doing to Aiden?

Fortunately, my father beat me to my question. "What are you doing to him?"

Aro turned his attention back to us, "Let's just say that Jane has become very smitten with him." I heard the rest of the table join in laughing with Aro and Jane and saw Jane crack me an evil smile. _I have to go now_, I thought to my father. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my father give me a tiny little nod.

"May I be excused?" I asked frightfully.

Aro looked caught off guard. "What?" he asked bewildered.

"Excuse me," my father interrupted, "My daughter is half human. She needs a human moment if you will. If you could just point her in the direction of the lavatory."

"Oh yes, I almost forgot she wasn't a full vampire. That's too bad, you would have made for a quite remarkable one my dear," leered Aro, "Jane will take you to the closest bathroom."

I felt the tension grow in my muscles. I never expected someone to come with me, especially Jane. How would I escape? "Thank you," I muttered.

Jane seemed to be displeased to have to be my escort, but she willingly obeyed and I followed her out the door, catching supportive glances from both my father and Carlisle, praying that I would get to Aiden in time before they continued to use Jane on him.


	18. Journey Into the Dungeon

~18~

"Follow me," Jane said to me in a harsh tone as we made our way out of the dining hall and down a hallway. This one was a different one than I had been in before and pictures were hung on the wall. Many of them were of Aro, Cauis, and Marcus, but some contained other members of the Volturi as well.

"It's right here," said Jane emotionless as usual, pointing to a wooden door in front of her.

I nodded, "Thanks," and walked into the tiny little bathroom. I closed the door and noticed that Jane stood right in front of it, apparently on guard. _Great_, I thought, _how will I ever get out?_

I looked around the tiny bathroom that was full of dust. It had obviously not been used in a long time, seeing that there was dust covering everything. All that sat in the room was a little toilet and a small sink. The walls were made of stone and there was no way of getting out, except opening the door and attacking Jane, but I knew that would get me nowhere but dead.

I was just about to give up and go back to the dining hall, when I noticed a small door with a lock on the floor in the corner; a trap door. I went to the small door and tugged as hard as I could, and finally the lock broke. I was crouched on the ground and silently, I opened the door, leaning it up against the stone wall. It made a small thud, but I didn't think Jane heard it. I looked down and saw nothing but darkness.

I knew I had to go quickly before Jane found out I was missing, and I hurriedly, threw my legs into the hole in the floor, and grabbed the top of the door. Closing my eyes, holding my breath, and biting down on my lip to keep from screaming, I jumped into complete darkness, closing the trap door as I went and landing face first onto a stone floor.

I felt stabbing pains all through my muscles and bones as I scraped my skin onto the stone floor, but I didn't let out a yelp for fear of someone hearing me. I got up and wiped the dirt off my palms and bare legs that were still in shorts from the island, and glanced around into the pitch blackness.

I didn't hear any sounds from above me, but I knew I had to move somewhere soon because Jane would find out I was missing any moment now. I started to walk ahead, with my arm out in front of me. I eventually found a wall and began to run my hand along it, keeping as close as I could.

I kept on walking for what felt like hours in pitch blackness, wondering if I would ever find my way out and get to Aiden, but I knew I had to keep going. Eventually, I saw a tiny orange light glittering several feet in front of me. I broke out into a run, knowing it was a sign of life and a passage out of this forbidden darkness. I kept my hand on the wall as much as I could, and finally, I found myself in the presence of the light, coming from a lamp, next to a small wooden door. What was with this castle and all its' long stone hallways and wooden doors?

I opened the door a crack, and peeked out to see light pouring in. I noticed it was the same hallway that we went down in order to reach the Volturi chamber. I glanced out more and knew I had to make a run for it because someone would soon be walking down this hallway any moment now. I saw another wooden door across from the one I was peeking out of and I quickly gathered up my black velvet cloak that I was still wearing and ran across the hall, slamming myself into the new wooden door.

I was positive no one saw me as I quietly shut the door behind me and I found myself standing on a landing of a stone staircase. I was inside one of the towers of a castle and the room was all musty and there was only a spiral stone staircase going up and one going down. The one going up had candles lighting the way, while the descending one didn't.

_Aiden's in the dungeon_, I thought. _I have to go downstairs as far as I can go._ I decided I had no choice, but to go down the descending stairs, but before I went, I ripped a candle stick off the stone wall of the ascending staircase in order to light my way.

I kept my hand on the wall as I went down, just like I had in the long hallway that led from the bathroom, using the candlestick to light my way. Before I knew it, I was at the bottom of the tower, and saw a door in front of me. The wooden door looked just like one that would be in a medieval dungeon with a small knob, a lock, and a tiny window with steal vertical bars at the top. I peered through the window and saw a vacant dark room.

The door wasn't locked at all. Surprisingly, there was no trouble to open it and I swept through with ease. I held my candle up in the dark room and noticed that there were two halls on either side coming off of it. My instincts told me to go with the left hall, and I carefully traveled that way.

The hallway was long again, but this time it housed many prison chambers. They were all vacant except for a few skeletons in some that gave me the shivers. There were also spider webs and cobwebs everywhere housing various kinds of insect life. I continued to walk down this eerie hallway, until at last, it opened up into a wide circle with more empty prisoner cells around it.

I was just about to turn around and try the other hallway of the dungeon, when I noticed, in the last cell, the body of a small boy hunched over and quivering from head to toe.

"Aiden," I whispered hoarsely and I watched, as the head of the body looked up and met my eyes with his furious ruby red ones.


	19. Reunited

~19~

At first, there seemed to be no recognition of me. His body continued to shake with anger and I noticed all he was wearing was a light blue T-shirt covered in soot and dirt and a pair of jeans that were worn and ripped all over the place. His skin was just as pale as mine, and his chestnut hair looked more reddish against it. His eyes and lips were ruby, and black circles surrounded his eyes. His vampire transformation had done him justice because he was still just as handsomely beautiful and breathtaking as he should have been, despite the soot and ash covering his clothing and skin. His expression contained fury and resentment, but I still saw the innocence in him. I was scared for my life of how he would react and what he would do to me.

"Remy," he breathed out, almost tired. His voice seemed different now. It was much rougher, but it was as clear as could be.

I placed the candlestick down on the ground and ran for him. I stuck my arms through the bar and reached for his hands, but noticed they were handcuffed together in front of him, and his feet were chained to the stone wall.

He reached his arms out as far as he could, and I took his stone cold hands between my warm palms. I rubbed them as much as I could and looked into his eyes, feeling the tears come to mine.

"What are you doing here?" he whispered sadly.

"What do you mean? Aren't you glad to see me?" I laughed through my tears.

"Of course I am," he said cracking a smile, "But it's dangerous here. You need to go."

"No, not until I leave here with you," I said to him.

He looked down and shook his head, "I can't go. They need me too much. You'll never even get past the door with me."

"Well I've got to try," I said trying to reassure him. I couldn't leave him here. I looked him over and noticed tiny cracks and bite marks on his skin. They were hardly visible against his pallid skin, but once you got close enough, you could make them out perfectly. "What have they been doing to you?" I asked appalled.

He chuckled a little as if it was in the least bit funny. "They've resorted to using physical abuse to get to me, but it hasn't worked yet. They'll never kill me, I'm too valuable for that, but they'll do the closest thing to it."

"Aro said they were using Jane on you," I whispered distantly, fearing them more than ever. I couldn't even imagine the horror Aiden was going through with them.

"Yeah she's a piece of pie isn't she?" he said smiling, "She sure does have an intriguing gift, but it's not the worst. Alec's is the worst by far."

"They've used him on you?" I screamed horrified. Alec had the power to cut off senses while Jane could make you feel pain. I didn't want to imagine either of them using their gifts on Aiden.

"Yeah," he snorted, "Only once though. Seeing that didn't work, they tried a different approach. They've been using little Jane to try to be seductive to me and lure me to their ways, showing all that I can gain if I join them."

I looked away in disgust from how these pitiful creatures were treating my Aiden. "Why did they put you in here, Aiden?"

"So I couldn't run away from them I suppose. They need to keep me in one spot," he replied weakly.

"Couldn't you just break through the bars? You're a vampire Aiden. You have inhuman strength," I said hopefully, hoping we had found a way to get him out.

"I've tried," he said, "Apparently they thought of that, and got some super steal that no one could break through, even a newborn vampire. That coupled with the fact that they have been depriving me of blood so I have no energy. I've been starving, but I won't die of starvation. It's only another way of theirs to tempt me to follow them. They've even dangled blood in front of me to lure me, and I almost caved once, but I just kept remembering the face of Marney as she sucked my blood and how she must have looked killing my father, and I can't become that kind of monster."

I nodded and started to sob. "Oh Aiden, it's all my fault, I got you into this mess."

He came out of his position and crawled forward to the bar where I was crouched in front of, my hands still stroking his. He carefully took his hands out from under mine and placed them lightly through the bars and onto my shoulders. "Listen," he cooed in his new musical voice, "I'm fine. This isn't your fault. You didn't know all of this would happen."

"Yes, but I could have stopped it. I could have stopped Marney before she got to you. She's a vampire and I should have sensed that she was one and dealt with her before you ever found out," I cried.

"It's alright. You didn't notice, so what?" he said.

"So what? You're stuck in this cell being abused everyday by a pack of evil vampires while your whole family thinks you're dead. I could have stopped this all from happening," I sobbed harder.

"I don't blame you, Rem. It's not your fault and it isn't anyone's," he said sweetly.

"How can you not even hate you just a little? I mean I saw your face when I accidentally showed you my gift before she changed you. You were terrified. How can you not hate what I am and what you became?" I asked.

"Yeah I was scared, but after I found out by your friend Carlisle and Alice, it didn't change how I saw and felt about you. Besides, you should be the one mad at me," he said still calm, despite our atmosphere.

"What?" I questioned in disbelief.

"Well, didn't I tell you I would never hurt you and leave you, and look what happened?" he said.

"Aiden that wasn't your fault and yeah I was hurt and grieving, but I never blamed you for that," I reassured him.

"So you still like me despite me being a beaten up vampire and a lousy best friend?" he asked smiling his dazzling smile. It was funny that throughout it all, Aiden's killer smile was there to lift me out of the darkness.

"You're not a lousy best friend," I said laughing, "And of course I still like you. I love you actually and you're still my best friend and I need you more than ever." I reached into my shirt and pulled out my tiny half heart necklace and watched it glint in the darkness that surrounded us. "See," I muttered smiling.

I watched as Aiden lifted his hands off my shoulders smiling and reached up to his shirt and pulled out his half-heart necklace. We each reached our own through the bars and connected them together finally and watched as the full heart dazzled, spelling out the words 'Best Friends'. They were reunited once again, just like me and Aiden.


	20. Escape

~20~

My heart felt whole again, just like me and Aiden's necklaces that were finally reunited with each other to form the whole heart. I had found Aiden at last, and the broken place that he left, was mended, or at least the part that knew he was alive and near me. I still needed to make sure he was safe and get him out of this castle.

We pulled our necklaces away from their bind. I felt the smile fall from my face as I came back to reality. Aiden looked at me puzzlingly.

"We have to get you out of here," I said standing up.

"How?" Aiden asked standing up with me.

"I don't know," I said looking around. "There has to be something here that we can use to pry these bars open," I said hopefully. I stood up from where I kneeled on the ground and began pacing the little dungeon and hallway.

"So long have you been a vampire?" Aiden said curiously.

I looked at him and chuckled, "I'm not exactly a vampire. I'm more of a mutt."

"How so?" he asked puzzled.

"I'm half human and half vampire. My mother and father fell in love while my mother was still human and he got her pregnant and voila!" I said.

Aiden nodded his head, "Oh so that's why I smell the blood. And here I thought I was just hallucinating."

I laughed, "No, that's just me." I continued to scan the dusty dungeon, "We can use one of the other cell doors to open up yours."

"Remy, won't those ones be just as strong as this one, so how will you get it off?" he said doubtfully.

"Not necessarily. This place used to house humans, and I doubt they ever had to worry about extra heavy metal to prevent them from breaking free," I said.

"How do you know humans were here?" he questioned.

"I saw bunches of skeletons on my way in. You can only kill a vampire by burning them, and then they wouldn't leave any skeletons behind," I said.

"Alright Ms. Smarty-pants," he teased.

I laughed and went up to the last prison cell in the hallway. I didn't know if I would be able to pull the door free. I only had human strength until I was in a dangerous situation and my adrenaline would pick up, or at least it was just my theory. Only a month ago, when Marney was terrorizing Aiden, my vampire strength came to me and I was able to get her away from Aiden, although not for long. I prayed the same effect would work this time.

I pulled as hard as I could with Aiden cheering me on behind me. The metal gate wouldn't budge and I only felt my fingers slip on the metal. Suddenly I heard a sound above me that sounded like footsteps and I knew they were coming to look for us. My adrenaline kicked in and my heartbeat became rapid and I pulled on the door as hard as I could and sure enough it came off with ease.

I ran over to Aiden as fast as I could with the gate and leaned it under Aiden's cell door. "Help me lift it up!" I screamed at him. He stuck his hands through the bar and sure enough, with both of us pressing our strength onto the bottom one, trying to lift it up, the door came up. I threw it out of the way and ran into his cell.

I began to try and pull apart his handcuffs and with both us prying at them, they broke into in a matter of seconds. Aiden then bent down and yanked as hard as he could on the chain chaining him to wall with his free hands and it broke free, splattering the stones from the wall with it. He was able to slide his foot out of the cuff on his ankle and we ran out of the cell.

We hadn't heard anymore footsteps above us, but we didn't waste any time. I didn't know how we were going to get out. We stood in the middle of the prison, looking around.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Aiden asked.

"I don't know," I mumbled.

"Well we can't exactly walk out the front door," Aiden said.

"I know, I'm trying to figure out what to do. Just come on, follow me," I shouted at him.

I grabbed the candle stick, and we down the dungeon hallway and out of the wooden door. We began climbing the decrepit stairs and once we got to the wooden door on the landing, I yanked it open.

"Going somewhere," leered an evilly smiling Aro.


	21. Fleeing Volterra

~21~

I didn't have time to think, and before I knew it, I threw the burning candlestick into Aro's leering face. I watched as the flames began to burn his malicious smile and suddenly Aiden was sweeping me up into his arms and practically flying up the stairs in the tower.

"Get them!" I heard Aro shout to the guard as we ran up the tower. I could only imagine what they would do to us now once they caught up with us.

In a second, we were up at the top of the tower, looking out onto the city below us.

"They're coming now!" Aiden shouted and in a flash he jumped out of the tower, still carrying me, and we landed several feet below it on the roof of the castle.

"Grab onto my back!" Aiden shouted to me, as we dangled from the side of the slanted roof, only one of his hands holding on.

I clamored out of his arm that was around me and climbed onto his back. "You're crazy," I shouted as we hung from the building.

"Well how else were we gonna save our asses? I didn't see you having any brilliant ideas," he said back at me.

I looked back up at the tower and saw Demetri and Felix, along with two other members of the Volturi, looking down at us from the tower. "Aiden go, they're coming!"

As they started to jump off the tower, Aiden climbed back onto the roof and began to crawl along it. I heard the four Volturi guard right on our tails, but I didn't dare look back. I closed my eyes, feeling the wind hit my face as Aiden ran along.

Suddenly, I felt us travel downward and I opened my eyes to see us land on the roof of another section of the castle, and within seconds, Felix reached to grab us, when Aiden flung us through a window. I felt the glass hit my skin as we landed face down onto the stone floor of the castle.

I looked up to see the chamber that led into the big circular room surrounding us. I leapt to my feet, helping Aiden up with me, as Felix came through the broken glass window and picked up Aiden and threw him down hard onto the stone floor.

"No!" I screamed, but it was useless, because I felt myself collapse to the ground as a stabbing pain swept through my body. At first I thought someone had thrown millions of little knives at my body, but when I turned my head, I saw Jane glaring down on me, smiling her malicious smile, that let me know her gift was working on me.

I continued to writhe in pain on the ground, letting out screams of agony, and I saw Aiden hover over me with what seemed like agony from watching all over his face. Screams of fury then escaped his lips and he jumped over me, knocking small little Jane to the floor.

I immediately got up from the cold stone floor, and by the time I was up, my father was standing next to me.

"Get Aiden out of here as quickly as you can. I'll stay with Carlisle and try to reason with them," he said to me.

"But Daddy," I whined. I didn't want to leave him behind. I was afraid of what they would do to him.

"Go!" he screamed, "I will meet you back in Buffalo as soon as I can." And with that, he charged after Felix, and through him into the wall. I saw Carlisle out of the corner of my eye go for Demetri, and I ran to Aiden, yanking him off of Jane.

"Come on!" I screamed as he threw me onto his back again and we took off down the hallway as fast as we could. We reached the front door within seconds, and threw ourselves out of it and onto the stone steps of the castle, the sunlight hitting us.

"The car!" I shouted to him. We ran to the car that Carlisle had parked in the dark alley next to the castle. "Aiden please tell me you know how to drive," I said to him, my words coming out in a rush.

"Well, I've had a few lessons," he answered.

"Better than me," I said as I pushed him into the driver's seat.

I climbed into the passenger side and Aiden floored it, driving as fast he could through the stream of people walking the streets of the city. Every so often he would put his foot on the break too fast and the car would stop abruptly, but then he'd just slam his foot harder on the gas again.

"Why are we driving anyway?" he asked me, still keeping his eyes on the road.

"Because they won't suspect us to drive. They would expect us to run to the nearest airport or to another part of the country or something," I said.

"But then, wouldn't they be at the airport already waiting for us by the time we got there?" he asked.

"Well let's just hope they're not that smart and they're not there," I said.

About 40 minutes later, we made it to the airport, and we parked on the side of the road in the front, and dashed inside. Luckily, a plane to New York was about to take off and we were able to make it in time on it before it took off.

From our seats in the back, we glanced around the giant plane, and didn't see any members of the Volturi anywhere. I looked out the window as the plane rolled down the runway and took off. I finally felt relief and peace with Aiden sitting right next to me and knowing that he was safe, but I felt fear and terror run through me as I thought of my father and Carlisle whom I left behind in the midst of the Volturi's wrath.


	22. My Angel's Return

**~Hey guys! Thanks for reading and anxiously waiting for me to add another chapter! I will def be adding another one tonight, so be on the watch :) I completely finished this story last night and there are a few chapters left, which I hope to edit and post in the next few days! I hope you all will satisfied with the ending and its kinda a cliff hanger, so if you're not a huge fan of them, sorry :( . Anyways, this chapter is kinda just a filler, but I hope you like it anyways. Enjoy!~**

~22~

"Do you think they're gonna come find me?"

I glanced up from my seat on the plane, where I stared out the window into the darkness, to see Aiden looking at me with fearful eyes.

"I don't know," I mumbled back to him hopelessly, "I just hope my father and Carlisle are all right."

"I shouldn't have left with you. I don't want them to be in trouble with the Volturi on my account," he replied in disgust.

"They wanted to save you. They were willing to sacrifice their relationship with the Volturi in order to save you," I said, trying to convince him that nothing was his fault.

He just nodded his head and I turned back toward the window, trying to hide my fear from him of my father and Carlisle's safety.

"So what have you been doing for the past month," he asked nonchalantly. I looked back to see him smiling at me, and it made me smile, despite the recent events surrounding us. His charm and happy smile still had the same effect on me.

"Oh not much, just hanging out on one of my family's private islands. How about you? How've the Denali's been treating you?" I said smiling to him.

"Good. They've been trying to teach me their ways," he said chuckling, "Actually, it's been working. I haven't eaten any humans yet."

"Really?" I asked curiously, "That's odd. I didn't think newborns could have so much control."

"Now I didn't say I wasn't tempted by it. Believe me, I've almost caved plenty of times when the burn has gotten too bad, but I just keep thinking of how Marney killed my father all because she was attracted to his blood, and I don't think I could ever do that," his body shook with anger at the name of the evil, seductive vampire. "I don't want someone to lose their father or someone they love deeply because of me. I don't want to be a bad vampire," he said sincerely.

I was shocked by what Aiden was saying and I nodded my head to him smiling. All along, I had imagined him an evil vampire, but turns out he was the exact opposite.

"So how's that tropical island?" he asked.

"Oh, it's so pleasant being surrounded by your parents 24/7," I teased.

He laughed for a second, but I watched as his expression turned to one of grief and pain. He had lost both of his parents now, and I suddenly regretted my remark about mine. At least they were still there for me, whereas his, could never be there for him again.

"Aiden, I'm sorry," I muttered sadly.

"S'okay," he choked out. I knew that if he wasn't a vampire he would be crying. I pulled his cold marble body close to me, pressing my warmth against him.

"I've missed this," he muttered a few minutes later, "I've missed how close we became and all the time we spent together."

"Me too," I muttered into his hard shoulder.

"You know, the whole time I was stuck in Alaska and then rotting in a dungeon in Italy, the only thing I kept thinking about was whether I would ever see your bright and shining face again and whether you missed me as much as I missed you," he replied.

I thought back to the island and remembered with a sting of guilt, that while he was rotting in a prison, I was too busy falling in love with Jacob.

"You know I missed you so much," I mumbled.

He leaned away from me and smiled into my eyes, "I know."


	23. Back in Buffalo

~23~

The warm May sun beat down on my warm skin as my exhausted body walked up the dirt path to my familiar Buffalo home. I hadn't slept in about 48 hours and I was close to collapsing from exhaustion. I heard the quiet footsteps of Aiden next to me as his graceful marble body, glimmering in the sunlight, also made his way to my house.

I was nervous to face my family, especially to tell them that Carlisle and my father weren't with us, but I knew they would already have figured that out with Alice and her ability to see into the future.

I got to the porch of my house when the front door abruptly opened and my mother threw herself at me.

"Oh god, you're okay!" she screamed at me, relief washing over her.

"I'm fine, Mom," I mumbled.

I looked up into the house to see Alice and Jasper standing in the doorway behind my mother. It had been weeks since I had seen them, but they looked just as normal as ever.

My mother finally let go of me and we walked into the house, Aiden awkwardly walking beside me.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked Alice.

"Rosalie, Emmett, and Emse are still looking for Marney. We've been switching off," she muttered glumly.

I nodded my head and wondered if they knew about Carlisle and my father and if I should tell them.

"Jacob is out in the forest," my mother said, interrupting my thoughts. My attention quickly drifted back to Jacob and how he and Aiden would react to one another. I couldn't lose either of them, but I knew it would be hard. They both loved me and I loved them, but someone would have to lose.

"Did the Volturi hurt you at all?" my mother asked both Aiden and I.

"I'm fine. I think Aiden suffered most of the abuse," I muttered looking down.

"What did they do to you?" my mother asked frightfully.

Aiden chuckled, "Oh just the beatings and temptations to try to get me to join their coven."

My mother and Alice both looked frightened by both what they did to him and his nonchalant way about it.

"Mom," I stuttered, "I have to tell you something." I knew it was time to break to her the news about dad. She seemed to not have known it and the subject would be coming up soon anyway.

"What?" she questioned.

I took a deep breath and looked to the floor. "Dad and Carlisle didn't come home with us. I think they're still stuck in Volterra and I don't know what the Volturi are doing to them," I choked out, "You see, we were under attack and dad and Carlisle stepped in and told me and Aiden to go and I don't know what happened to them."

"I know, Alice saw," my mother mumbled. Her face was full of worry and pain.

"Aren't you afraid for them?" I asked looking up.

"Yes, deathly afraid, but I have a feeling they will be alright and it doesn't help to sit and worry about what could have happened until we know for sure. I'm just relieved that you are alright," she said.

I nodded my head.

"Come on, you should get some sleep. Aiden, make yourself comfortable in our home," my mom whispered kindly.

She scooped me up into her arms and took me upstairs where I slept for hours. I woke up the next day in the middle of the afternoon to find my house dead silent. I figured everyone had gone out hunting so I went to my front porch, where I sat on the steps, thinking of the last time I was back in Buffalo.

I heard footsteps behind me and I turned to see Aiden coming through the door and sitting down on the step next to me.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Your mom's in her bedroom I think on the phone with your grandfather and Alice and Jasper are sitting in the kitchen quietly," he whispered.

I nodded my head, looking out at the road ahead of me.

I heard Aiden laugh next to me, "Your family is pretty cool. Ecspecially Alice, she's a funny little thing."

I laughed half-heartedly too, "Yeah she is."

I heard him sigh, "Remember the last time we were here?"

"Yeah," I said with all the events of the night of the dance coming back at me, "You were bitten by a menacing vampire."

Aiden shook his head, "No, I don't mean the night of the dance. I mean here, on this porch."

I thought of that cold April morning when Aiden had come over to see why I ran out on him when he asked me to the dance. "Yeah," I mumbled, "I yelled at you quite a lot."

"Yeah, and I was stupid and didn't listen to you," he said tiredly, "If I had just listened to your warnings about Marney, I would still be human."

"Hey, it's not your fault. Stop beating yourself up about it," I said taking his cold hand.

"I know, I just…." He let go of my hand and put them over his eyes, not letting me see his face, "I just keep thinking of my mom, right now. She's so close and I just want to reach out to her and tell her I'm okay, I'm not dead, but I can't."

"Aiden, I know, it's hard for you and I'm sorry, but we'll be out of here soon and you won't have to ever come back here," I mumbled, rubbing my hand on his back in an effort to soothe him.

"Will you be with me?" he asked, lifting his hands off his face to look into my eyes.

I met his ruby red eyes, and answered, "Of course I will."

He nodded and took my hand, "I don't want to go through a whole eternity of this life without you."

"You won't have to," I muttered as I put my arms around him and he pressed his ivory marble face into my shoulder, "I love you, Aiden."

I heard the crunching of big footsteps and looked up at the driveway from Aiden's shoulder to see a giant bronze figure looking at me with hurt and pain in his eyes.

"Guess I know why you were so eager to leave me and the island for Italy," Jacob muttered. This time, the pain and hurt were disguised by anger and hatred, as he glared at me, his dark eyes puncturing through my soul.


	24. Losing Balance

~24~

"Jacob," I muttered shocked as Aiden lifted his head off of my shoulder to stare into the face of my fierce werewolf.

"Surprised to see me?" he asked sarcastically and I could sense the anger in his voice.

"I didn't know where you were," I stuttered, trying to come up with something so I wouldn't make him mad.

"Oh and like that would have made a difference. We all know why you were in such a rush to leave the island," he said angrily.

"What are you talking about?" I said, still shocked to see at him looking at me with his ferocious eyes.

"Oh quit it Nes, you know exactly what I'm talking about. You couldn't wait to go to Italy so you could bring back your boyfriend," he shouted.

"I went to Italy to rescue Aiden from the Volturi who just happened to be keeping him locked up and abusing him," I said sternly. Aiden was silent beside me, looking down, and I knew I had a lot of explaining to do to him after.

"Is that what you're telling yourself?" he mocked at me.

"Yes, because it's the truth," I said folding my arms and glaring at him.

"Oh, let's face it, you lied to me the whole time on Isle Esme. You were never in love with me. You just needed someone while your little boyfriend couldn't be there for you," he yelled. His voice was still angry, but I could start to hear the pain and misery behind it.

"I lied? Well, look who's talking," I said my voice rising as I stood up from the stairs.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked harshly.

"You lied to me for my whole life about what happened between you and my mom, and worst of all, you didn't even tell me my best friend was being beaten and held hostage by the Volutri!" I screamed at him.

"There's a difference! I lied to protect you Nessie, not for my own personal gain," he spat in my face.

"For my own personal gain?" I asked, my tone continuing to rise in disbelief. "You don't even know what you're saying," I said walking closer to him, seeing his body begin to shake with anger.

"Remy, no!" I felt Aiden's stone hand wrap around my arm and gently pull me back from Jacob.

"Hey, her name is Nessie!" Jacob spat at him, "And don't you touch her!"

I shook Aiden's arm off of me as I yelled, "Jake stop! He can call me whatever he wants! He's my best friend and leave him out of this!"

"So now you're protecting him?" he questioned seeming surprised.

"FYI, I always have!" I yelled, coming closer to his face.

"But now, you're putting him before me? I thought you love me Nes," he said, his voice beginning to fall, the hurt showing through more.

I stood there and stared into his eyes, trying to show him the kindness behind mine, "Jake, you know I do, but he's my best friend and he just needs me more right now."

"Like hell he does! That's just your excuse so you can go back to him," he yelled, the sadness finally starting to come into his voice and eyes, "I guess I was just kidding myself all along, you'll always love him more."

"Jake, that's not true," I stuttered, sadness creeping in my voice. I turned around to Aiden, "Can you give me a minute with Jacob?"

"Remy, I don't want him to hurt you," he mumbled.

"Me hurt her? Who's the newborn bloodsucker here?" Jacob yelled.

"He won't, trust me, I know him," I said reassuringly to Aiden, ignoring Jacob's ignorant outbursts.

He nodded his head to the ground and walked back hunched over into the house. I wanted to go and comfort him, but I knew salvaging my relationship with Jacob was more important and what I wanted most in my heart, even though it killed me to think it.

I turned back to face the raging Jacob. "Jake please don't do this to me, especially now," I pleaded.

"Do what?" he questioned, somewhat civilized.

"This! Fight me and push me away. I love you Jake, I really do," I said kindly.

He nodded his head. "I love you too," he mumbled, "That's why you hurt me so much."

"I know that Jake, and I'm sorry, but you've just got to give me some time. I've got to get over this thing that happened between you and my mom and it might take some time. I love you and I need you and I always will," I told him, coming closer and meeting his eyes.

"What about Aiden?" he asked.

I sighed, "He's my best friend and I need him too, and he probably needs me more. Jake, he just lost everything, how can I abandon him?"

"I know, I guess I understand the whole best friend thing, it just sucks," he said, "I want to be with you forever and it just seems like he's in the way."

He had a point. Aiden did seem to get in the way of our relationship, but I couldn't leave him. "I know, but I'm going to talk to Aiden. He'll understand, I know he will."

Jake reached out and pulled me in for a hug, "I hope he will because I love you and I want to be with you as long as I possibly can," he muttered.

"I know, I want to stay like this forever," I mumbled back into him. I stood there not knowing what to do about Aiden and how on earth I would ever find a way to balance both Aiden and Jacob, without losing either one.


	25. Point of No Return

~25~

The clearing of a throat broke off Jacob and I's embrace and I stepped back to see my father, looking stern as ever, and Carlisle coming toward us.

"Daddy!" I shouted running to him, "You're okay!"

He scooped me up into his arms, smiling,"I'm fine, hunny. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I was just worried about you," I said smiling, feeling a huge hole in my chest mend itself.

"Edward!" I heard my mom scream, and I stepped back to give them room to embrace.

We walked back into the house, where we all proceeded to sit at the kitchen table. Aiden was already there and I decided, to be safe, to sit between Alice and my mother.

"What happened Carlisle?" Alice asked, "How did they let you go?"

Carlisle started his story, "Well, soon after Aiden and Nessie escaped, they all noticed and Aro came into the hall. He sent several of the guard out all over Italy, but they never found you. Aro was reluctant to cause me any harm, seeing that we go way back, but he knew I couldn't be trusted to go free, so I of course I had to give him something."

"What?" my mother asked curiously. She was holding my father's hand and I could see that it had been agony for them to be apart and my heart wanted nothing more to have that same sense of reunion as they did, with Jacob one day.

"We agreed to help Aro defeat these Altair, although I really don't want to destroy any of them menacingly," Carlisle replied.

"So we have to fight on the same side?" my mother asked.

"Yes," answered Carlsile, "And we have to also agree to use all of our gifts to defeat them, as well as, let them use Aiden."

"He doesn't have to go back to them does he?" Alice asked.

"No, although I don't think that will last for very long. I don't think they trust us enough, so soon they will come back looking for him, hoping that because we agreed to help, he will join them as well, only in Volterra too," answered Carlisle.

"So what do we do now?" asked Jasper.

He sighed, "I've already contacted Rosalie, Esme, and Emmett, and they've found Marney."

I saw Aiden quiver at the end of the table. "Where is she?" asked Alice, "I haven't been seeing any visions of her."

Carlisle looked down, "She's joined the Altaira. She's become one of the leaders. Turns out, she was one all along, but she got distracted by something so she left."

I was positive what her distraction was and I thought of how she killed Aiden's father, sucking the life out of him.

"Anyways, I think it's best if we split up into at least two groups to avoid the Volturi. I'm going out to the Denali's and meeting the others to try and convince them to help us defeat the Altaira. We'll need all the help we can get. Edward, your group can go back to the island or wherever else you feel is safe enough for Renesmee and Aiden," Carlisle said.

"When will we meet up?" asked Jasper.

Carlisle looked up at him, "Whenever we are ready to defeat them once and for all."

Our family gathering dispersed and Carlisle started packing to leave as soon as possible. Jacob started talking to my father about how he could get the wolf pack to help if we needed it.

I saw Aiden walk outside and I knew it was the perfect time to talk to him about Jacob and I and where we all stood. I braced myself for the conversation I was about to face. I didn't want to hurt him, but I knew I had to go through with it and I prayed he would understand.


	26. Decisions

~26~

The warm breeze blew through the air outside as I walked onto the front porch. It was so quiet and peaceful outside, while everything was so chaotic and busy inside. I stood in the doorway, staring down at my best friend sitting on the steps, his face in his hands, as I realized I was about to break his heart.

"Hey," I said trying to sound cheerful, going to sit right beside him.

He looked up startled and said, "Hey." He tried to sound happy as well, but it only came out weak and fake.

I didn't know how to drop the bomb on him, but I decided to go slowly, "You don't have to worry about Marney anymore. She won't hurt you. She has no reason to."

"I'm not worried about Marney," he said smugly.

"Then what has got you worried?" I questioned although I almost knew what it was.

"Decisions," he said plainly, staring out at the driveway.

I looked at him warily, not knowing where he was going with it. "What decisions?" I questioned.

He slightly smiled, "Decisions in general. About life. How one minute they seem like it's the perfect thing to do, and the next, they just seem so wrong," he drifted off.

I stared at him blankly, wondering what in the world he was talking about. "Aiden, if this is about your dad, or something, nothing is your fault," I said.

"I know, and it has nothing to do with my dead father," he said.

"Well, then what does it have to do with?" I asked blankly.

He shrugged his shoulders and still continued to not look me directly in the eye, "Nothing really, I was just thinking about something that I had to do."

I nodded my head and decided not to press him any further. "Listen Aiden, about what happened with Jacob before, I'm sorry," I stuttered, diving into my doom.

"It's okay, I get it," he mumbled, pressing his face back into his hands.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

He took a deep breath, "Nessie, I love you, you know that right?"

I nodded my head and said, "I love you too."

"I know," he continued, "but I know how deep your love runs for Jacob."

I nodded my head and decided it was time to take the plunge, "Aiden, I'm not going to lie to you, I love Jacob. When you were gone, I fell in love with him. I didn't mean to, I didn't want to hurt you, but I did, and I don't know what to do now."

He still wouldn't look directly at me and I knew he didn't want to show me the pain in his eyes, "You've always loved him," he muttered sadly, "When he left you, I saw how hurt you were. Only someone you really love can have that effect on you. I believe you loved me, but I know it won't ever be as much as him. I see the way you look at each other, and I have no doubt that you will forever be in love with him. I don't want you to feel guilt over me, especially now when there's so much going on, so that's why I'm breaking the promise that we made."

"What do you mean?" I asked fearfully. I loved him and I didn't want him to hurt himself or me.

"I'm not going to stay with you. I'm going to follow Carlisle and hopefully stay with the Denali's for a while and when the Volturi locate me, I'll flee by myself. I don't want to make things harder for you, especially when I know you love Jacob so much, so that's why I'm going to go on my own." He finally looked up and stared me in the eyes, "I love you and that's why I'm breaking my promise and leaving you, because you don't need me around making things harder for you."

I looked at him in shock. _Why was he leaving me?_ "No Aiden, I need you too," I said sadly.

He chuckled, "No, you don't. You have Jacob and your family and you'll be fine. Heck, you've survived without me before when you still lived in Forks and after I was gone. You always had Jacob and your family your whole life and you need them more. They're what matters most, believe me, you won't ever recover completely if they're gone."

"But you're my best friend!" I said. His words stung me and brought tears to my eyes. How could I lose my best friend and possibly for good this time?

"I know, but it's what's best for the both of us. You need time to have your relationship and love grow with Jacob, and you can't do that with me around, because I know you and I know you will feel guilty, but I don't want you too. You belong with Jacob; you have and you always will," he said.

I just nodded my head, not trying to hold back my tears. I knew he was right and being a good friend to me, even though I didn't want to believe it.

"I'm leaving now Nessie," Carlisle said coming out on the porch.

"Carlisle, I'm going to come with you and stay with the Denali's," Aiden said looking up at him.

"Are you sure Aiden?" Carlisle asked, "It might not be safe."

"No, I want to. I'll be fine and flee the second I hear the Volturi coming after me or I'll just stick around and help you defeat them. I don't want to cause you more trouble than I already have," Aiden muttered.

"I's okay Aiden, we wanted to help you, but it's your decision. We can't force you to do anything," Carlisle said walking away, "I'll give you two time alone and I'll meet you in the forest in a few minutes."

"Thank you," Aiden muttered and turned back to me. He took his cold, pale hand and placed it on my cheek, wiping away my tears. "I love you Nessie and I always will. But trust me, this is good for the both of us."

I nodded my head and said sadly, "I know and I will always love you Aiden. You were my first real best friend and you will always be like a brother to me."

He nodded his head and reached up to his neck, unlinking the chain that held the half heart necklace on his heart. He opened up my hand and placed it in mine and I felt my tears come harder, knowing now we were parting for good. "You can do whatever you want with it. I think we both need to start over with a clean slate," he said chuckling. I looked into his eyes one more final time, "Goodbye Remy, I love you, my angel. You were always like an angel to me, and you will always be. When I am lost and frightened in this world, I will call out for your angel in heaven to comfort and understand me, just as you always did."

He kissed me once on the cheek and walked off the porch. I held his necklace tight in my fist. It wasn't goodbye, so why was he making it that way. I couldn't let him leave without him telling me he would come back.

"Aiden!" I called after him. He turned around wary. "See you later?", I asked, praying that he would catch on.

He chuckled and smiled the smile I loved so much, "Yeah, see you soon Remy."

I smiled back at him and watched my angel from heaven leave me. I remembered the last time he walked off my porch and how I chased after him, but this time, I wouldn't do that. He loved me so much that he was leaving me, sacrificing his own happiness for mine, and that only made me love him more. I still needed him, but it was time to follow his wishes, and I sat staring after him, tears rolling down my eyes, praying that one day, my aurora would come back one day to lighten up my sky.

**~Only two more chapters which I will post tommorow. Thankyou for all the lovely comments!I really appreciate them!~**


	27. Guardian Angel

~27~

I took two deep breaths before finally ringing the doorbell of the familiar house. I had had so many memories with him in this place, and it hurt to now know that those simple, fun times were gone. As I stood on the porch of the Montgomery home in Buffalo, I knew I was doing the right thing. Aiden had been a good friend to me, it was time I was a good friend to him in return.

I heard footsteps coming down the hall behind the door and a few seconds later, Anne Montgomery was peeking out the door with a look of shock on her face.

"Remy?" she said. The familiar nickname made me tingle inside. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to stop by and see how you were doing and you know, talk to you," I said, smiling innocently at her.

"Oh yes," she said startled, "Um, come in."

I walked into the familiar house and into the kitchen where I remembered all that had happened with Aiden in this house. All the times that I had spent here when times were brighter. It seemed like years ago even though it was only two months.

"So how have you been Remy?" Mrs. Montgomery asked me.

I smiled at her sickly body. She seemed so weak and lost and I knew that her grieving was killing her.

"I've been okay. How have you been?" I asked sweetly.

"Just trying to get by every day," she muttered, choking on her words. I hated what had happened to her and the part I played in it. I wished more than ever that I could reverse the past, but I knew that I couldn't.

"I know, and I'm so sorry for everything that's happened to you. None of it should have," I stuttered.

She tried to crack a smile at me, the same painful smile Aiden had so often worn with me whenever I broke his heart. "Thanks sweetie," she stuttered taking a deep breath, "You should know that Aiden loved you very much. You meant the world to him."

I looked down, trying to hide my guilty expression and I suddenly regretted coming to see her. She had no idea that Aiden was still alive, and she could never know. It only made talking to her so much harder. "I know," I managed to choke out, "I loved him very much too. I still do love him."

"It's been aweful for you too," she said smiling at me, "Do you mind if I tell you something about Aiden? It helps to talk about him, and for some reason, I think you're the only who will understand."

"I would love to talk about him with you. That's why I came over here," I said.

She chuckled her tiny musical laugh. She led me to the living room where I took a seat next to her on the couch and stared into her sad eyes, encouraging her to talk about him. She took a deep breath, "You know, ever since Aiden was young, he didn't have very many friends. He was always like an outcast and always too shy, especially his freshman year of high school. Kids can be cruel, and they used to poke fun at him every day. I'd hear him cry at night in his room, and then when his father left, well it didn't do much good."

I looked down and felt my tears beginning to come. _This wasn't a good idea_, I thought to myself.

"But then," she continued, "He came home one day during his sophomore year and I saw him smiling. Things had been rough on him, but throughout it all, he was smiling. I asked him why, and he pooh-poohed it off, but eventually, I got him to confess that it was you. You were there for Aiden when all he needed was a friend in the world and that is something I will always be grateful for. I came home from dropping you two off at the dance that night, and I thought to myself, thank god my son has finally gotten his life back. He told me you were like an angel sent from heaven, meant to guide him and show him compassion and understanding, and I think he was right."

"It's funny," I laughed through my tears, "because that is what I always thought of him as. He always brightened up my day with his smile and his laughter."

"I know, he was put on this planet to make everybody around him happy. His smile was infectious. You couldn't help but smile back with him in the room," she replied.

"I know, I loved him very much," I said.

"I know you did dear, and trust me, the feeling was mutual. He probably even loved you more than you realize," she said.

"I think I know that he did," I gulped, thinking of how Aiden had just left me because he loved me too much, "He loved you very much too."

"Oh, I know that he did," she said, "I have never doubted in my life how much my son cared for me. He has always been there for me, even when I'm a mess."

"If Aiden could tell you one thing right now, I know that he would tell you that he's alright and not to worry about him because he's probably really worried about you," I said sweetly, going off of what Aiden had said earlier about his mom. He couldn't be the one to comfort her now and say how much he loved her, but I could. It was what I owed him for all he did for me. "He was always so protective of you and he loved you more than you can imagine. You were the only one that was there for him for a long time, for his whole life. You were the only one he depended on, and I know that if he could tell you, he would say thanks and he'd want you to find happiness. Aiden always brought happiness, and though he's gone, I know that he'd still want to bring that same happiness to everyone he cared about, especially you."

I saw the tears come to her eyes and she smiled sweetly at me through them, "Thank you."

I smiled back at her, "Your welcome." I remembered what I had brought with me and I reached into my jean pocket, revealing the small, dazzling broken half heart necklace that used to go around Aiden's neck. "Here," I said giving it to her, "he'd want you to have this."

"What is this?" she asked looking at it.

I smiled, "Aiden gave it to me the night of the dance. I have the other half that says 'best' and he was supposed to have that one. He would want you to have it, so now we both own a part of Aiden's heart."

"Thank you," she mumbled as she put the chain around her neck, "Here, I want to give you something to remember him by."

"No, it's okay, I already have my necklace," I said smiling.

"No really, I'll be right back," she said getting up and walking away to the other room. I got up and paced around the room, looking at all the pictures of Aiden lining the wall. In the corner, there was a tiny picture of Aiden and his mom sitting in front of a lake, arms around eachother. Their identical smiles lit up the sky as their chestnut hair blew in the breeze. I picked up the picture and folded it up into my pocket. Aiden would be lost without his mother in his life and never seeing her again. He had to have something to remember her by, and I knew he would appreciate it. It was payback for all that he had done for me.

Mrs. Montgomery came back into the kitchen carrying a statue of a small statue of an angel. It had ivory skin, with soft brown colored hair, a white gown, and gold halo.

"I gave this to Aiden a while ago, but he never grew much of an attachment to it. I found it the other day and you were the first person I thought of besides Aiden when I saw it. Now, you will always have a guardian angel watching over you," she said smiling sweetly.

I took it from her and we both hugged in an embrace of grief over losing the boy we loved so much. Even though he was gone from our lives, Aiden would always be a part of us in our hearts, always being our guardian angel.


	28. Destiny

~28~

I walked all the way back to my home, carrying my statue angel with me. I know I didn't need a figurine angel to remind me of Aiden, but it was still nice to be holding a part of him. I was in a hurry to get home, so I could send him the picture of him and his mother I stole. I didn't know where to send it, but I guessed the Denali's would be a good place.

I reflected on all that Aiden's mother had told me, and I didn't regret my visit with her anymore. I had helped her and she had helped me too. I was able to be at peace with the fact of losing Aiden for God only knew how long, maybe decades, but I knew that his spirit would always be right beside me.

Aiden had told his mom that I was his angel, but really, it was the opposite. He saved me from a tunnel of darkness and lost, and guided me out with his bright smile leading the way. Aiden became a safe haven for me, a sanctuary always there for me. He was my salvation ready to bring me out of my bitter storm.

For the first time, I began to realize the effect I had on Aiden. I saved him as well from his life of loneliness and anger. We both were there for each other in our times of need, and our souls will forever be imprinted with the other's footprints.

I finally came up the path to my home, when I noticed Jacob standing outside the house, leaning on the railing. I had still not talked to him after Aiden left. I wanted to deal with one thing at a time. Now that my relationship with Aiden was put away and at peace, I knew it was time to mend my love with Jacob.

I knew that I would still have someone to count on in life even though Aiden was no longer by my side. I would always have Jacob. He became was safety when Aiden was gone. He would always be there to be my salvation and protector just as Aiden was, but in a much deeper way.

"Hey," I smiled at him.

He smiled back at me with his subtle smile, "Do you wanna go for a walk?"

"Sure," I said peacefully, running inside to put my angel and picture in my room.

We walked from the house out into the forest, until we got to the small stream that ran through it. It was silent the whole time between us, but while we were walking, I grabbed Jacob's hand and felt his warmth radiate inside me. It was time to take my leap of faith with Jacob. He was the one I needed and wanted to be with forever.

We sat down on two rocks across from one another when we got to the bank of the stream. Jacob gazed into my eyes, but they were full of worry and concern.

"Are you okay?" he asked me.

I smiled at him, my eyes showing happiness, "I'm fine."

"Look," he said kindly, "I'm sorry for blowing up at you about Aiden. That wasn't right of me. You love him so much too, and now I feel horrible for making him leave you."

"Jacob, it's fine, I forgive you," I said taking his hand back into mine.

"How can you after all that I've done to hurt you?" he asked.

"I do, trust me. I don't care at all anymore for what you've done in the past, even the thing with my mom. I just want to start over with you," I pleaded.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes," I said sweetly, "I will always love Aiden as the friend and brother he was to me, but it was time for us to go our separate ways. He will always be a part of me, but now, it's time for me to give my whole heart and soul to you."

"I want you too, but I don't want to hurt you by making it seem like you have to," he whispered.

"Jacob, listen to me," I said frustrated. Why did he always have to make it so difficult to be with him. "I want to be with you. I love you more than you can imagine and you are a part of me. I don't need more time because I have made my decisions, and I'm surer than I've been in a long time. I want to be with you forever," I said.

"Nessie, all I've ever wanted was for you to be happy…" he said.

"I won't be happy till I have you!" I said in frustration.

He chuckled slightly, "Okay, well then if you're sure…"

"Yes, I am!" I yelled. Why was he making this so agonizing? All I wanted was for him to plant his lips onto mine so I could feel that same magic soar through me again.

"Okay, okay I believe you," he laughed, "I love you too, Nessie."

Finally, he leaned into me and I was just as anxious as he was to make fire with our passions for one another again. We kissed just as we had on the island, and he let go when we were both out of breath.

He leaned his forehead against mine as we both struggled to catch our breath. "My heart will always belong to you, forever," he whispered.

"I know," I said smiling back.

"Nessie, I mean it," he said leaning back to meet my eyes. I was puzzled by what he was getting at. I didn't need any more convincing. I was already positive that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him.

"I believe you," I muttered bewildered.

"No Nessie, I need to be honest with you, I have loved you just as I do now since day one," he said. I sat there still confused from what he was getting at.

He gazed into my eyes, his full of love and apologies, and finally he whispered, "Nessie, I imprinted on you the day you were born."

I sat there still as a stone, gazing into his apologetic eyes. My first reaction was shock. I wasn't sure whether I wanted to scream or jump up and down knowing that Jake would always be mine. I sat and stared into his big, dark eyes wondering how anyone could have neglected to tell me that my life was already set in stone. It was just another lie to add onto the pile. My fate had been predestined, before any of my choices were made, was this not the course my life would have taken? Was this not supposed to be my destiny?

To be continued…

***Okay, so this is the last chapter. I plan on writing another book, which will be the last, but at the moment, I am in the midst of my other story, Golden Sunset, about Jane of the Volturi, so once that one is completed, I will begin work on the next one of these. It might not be for a little while though so I can decide where I'm going to take it and what not, so yeah, thank you all for your lovely comments and I'm glad that you liked it! It means so much to me and I apprecite it so much! I hope you continue to read the next one!* ~Ella :))**


	29. Book III Update & Introduction

Hey guys! So you probably forgot all about this story! It's been a while (4 or 5 months?) But, I was busy working on my other stories, ones that just kind of popped into my head that I had to write, and I kinda forgot all about this one, nor did I have any idea of where I was gonna go with it. But, a question from someone on my blog prompted me to dive back into it and plan out the third one. So, a case of insomnia last night had me planning out a whole plotline, new characters, etc. etc. and now, I think I have a pretty good final installment to it. Warning though, if it goes the way I planned, this last one will be a lot darker, very different than the other two, and possibly bumping up the rating to M just to be safe (we'll see).

So, if you're are still interested in my long neglected _Aurora_ series, here is the summary (first paragraph is more background).Forgive me, I'm rubbish at summaries and think this leaves a lot out of what really happens in this story which will feature lots of new plots and characters. I also have the preface and a snidbit of the first will probably leave you confused, but I included a snidbit of the first chapter to show kind of where the story starts off. The preface is Renesmee's dream like in the other two. I will post this as a new story once I have at least another couple chapters written.

So I hope you enjoy this introduction to this third installment of my _Aurora_ series, _Aurora Book III: Resurrection_. Comment and let me know what you think :]

* * *

Summary: The Altaira are an ancient clan that has been around for centuries. For years they rivaled the Volturi, desperately trying to take the world in which they ruled out from under them. They have engaged in several wars, the last of which occurred almost 200 years ago, leaving the Altaira severely damaged. Now, their clan has built up, they have a new leader, and a new plan. They are ready to overthrow the Volturi, destroy the powerful clans like the Denali's and Cullens, and create one empire for themselves to span the entire globe.

Renesmee Cullen thought her life was finally just about to calm down and turn normal for once, until it hit a little snag. The imprint. Now, she's on the run, needing to escape from the lies they told and a vampire war that threatens them. She wants nothing to do with the Altaira or the war they are creating, but what happens when while fleeing to Brazil, she lands right in the middle of it? She learns many of the Altaira's covered up secrets and their weaknesses. Will she choose to help stop them and submit to the darkness that consumes her inside? Or will she just stand by and watch as the rip down the family and people she loves so dearly?

* * *

_Only the outline of two dark eyes glared at me from the mirror that I stood before; my reflection was one that I no longer recognized. Even in the dimly lit room, I could see the shadows of my newfound physical appearance; my old features hidden behind. The once familiar brown irises now staring through me only brought chills to my hardened bones. They were dead; no longer dancing with the passions of life. The only thing alive in them was the traces of distant memories._

_I directed my gaze to take in the whole of my glorious reflection; the goddess of night and darkness. My pearl face illuminated in the glowing candlelight. A faint scarlet stung my cheeks, a crimson red that matched my ruby lips, as if they were dipped in blood. They gave off the air of this new seductive persona I was carrying, just one of my many features now highlighted by my startling new visage. It was rendered true, I had grown fast, stepping away from my adolescent appearance and into the one I never believed I would become; my adult self. The true vampire within me; all human similarities gone. I was no longer the awkward teenager with deathly pale skin. No, I was the goddess out of someone's fantasy, in an idealistic, dreamlike state, beheld with elegance and the epitome of beauty._

_It was thanks to the diadem that now encircled my head that I owed this appreciation to. It was engraved with a crimson script 'A', rubies and amethysts running the golden vines that entwined around it. The necklace that hung from around my slender neck matched perfectly, a golden chain leading to an 'A', emblazoned with rubies and golden vines, the faint outline of a stake running through it._

_I continued to mull over my reflection, taking in the midnight blue gown that framed my figure. My neckline was naked except for the necklace still hanging there. The dress hung tightly off my shoulders, dipping deep near my chest to reveal more of my fully budded breasts. The skirt was full in back, but a large slit ran up the center in the front and stopped just before my hips, revealing my skinny legs beneath that were covered only by the black tight sheer. I was the embodiment of seductiveness, elegance, and the pristine malice I was supposed to shed._

_My thoughts were distracted from my appearance when I felt a prickling at the back of my neck, my breath catching in my throat. I directed my gaze downward, not daring to look at the new reflection I felt creeping towards me. I felt the ice spread throughout my body before the cold hand even reached for mine. The stone hand clutched my warm palm, as the other ran its' way up my arm, leaving goose bumps in it's' wake, before landing on my neck. A shiver crawled through my spine._

_"You look beautiful, my queen," the malevolent voice whispered into my ear, his cold breath coming out of his mouth in a rush._

_Finally, I brought my face up to look back into the mirror and saw the ruby red searing through me from underneath a thick wave of black hair. Fiery tints glinted in the eyes from the evil they held in the depths of his soul. They stuck out in his dark presence, along with the 'A' that hung from the collar of his long cloak. I watched as his mouth turned into a cackling laugh, a high-pitched scream in the distance, before I was dragged back into consciousness…._

I woke with a start, my eyes flying open to take in my surroundings. I stifled a groan as I moved my stiff legs out from under the crate that they were pinned underneath. I pushed my back up straighter against the brick wall that now supported my exhausted body. The world was dark around me and the air full of mist and moisture. I looked around and saw no one. No one must have seen me as I fell asleep in the distant dark alley, amongst piles of empty crates. I didn't really know where I was. All I knew was that I was in some crowded city in Brazil. I had run away almost a month ago. I was now lost in the world and I didn't know how to find my family or how to be found…

* * *

Reviews are always welcome :) x


	30. Book III Posted!

Hey guys! So I have made Book III it's own story and have included chapter one. You can find it on my profile (Aurora Book III: Resurrection) or you can find it at this link: fanfiction .net/s/6270810/1/ !Hope you guys continue to read it! I plan on stepping this one up a little, with a lot more action, intensity, horror, love, lust, and more! Please check it out if you're still interested.

Also, I plan on having many more original characters in this one, so on my profile, you can check out some original character profiles to better understand who they are and what their significance is, etc. Well, thanks for being awesome readers!

~Ella (xlittlefallofrainx) xD


End file.
